¡Te Lo Dije!
by Totomaru Shiba
Summary: Rukia se verá envuelta en una gran confusión hacia las estúpidas ideas de su amigo, quién no entiende ni a patadas la simple respuesta de- ¡No estoy embarazada! ¿Quién se cree tal tontería? aunque no lo culparía por pensarlo ya que de la manera en que despertó dice mucho. Desde ahora cabe destacar que no acompañará a sus amigos a beber. Mala para los summarys xD espero les guste.
1. La Sugerencia De Matsumoto

**Hola de nuevo, yo aquí con otra de mis locuras, bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo que…espero que les guste :3**

**Y por las dudas les dejaré la sinopsis mejor explicada 7.7**

_**Luego de una jornada de trabajo, una de sus amigas la invita a tomar unos tragos con sus amigos, ella rápidamente se niega ya que ese no es su estilo o en pocas palabras….no le agrada. Resignada entre tanta insistencia de su amiga no le queda más opción que aceptar. Lo que no se esperaba es que luego de esa salida su vida dará un vuelco que ella no se esperaba. Su amigo quien está bajo los efectos del alcohol no puede irse solo a casa por lo que decide llevarlo ella, pero al percatarse de no encontrar la llave de su apartamento no le queda más opción que llevarlo al suyo. **_

_**La sorpresa que se llevará el día siguiente al abrir la puerta y encontrarlo ahí parado preguntándole cosas un tanto….estúpidas. Y bueno quien no pensaría de esa manera si te enterarás de que dormiste en la misma cama de tu nakama, con él o ella ahí al lado tuyo y si a todo esto le sumamos que los dos están….semidesnudos! ¿Cómo acabará todo esto?**_

**No sé**** lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir xD ya que no los molesto más.**

**LOS PERSONAJES ASÍ COMO EL ANIME PERTENECES A TITE KUBO (y cía)**

**Lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia, solo he tomado los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencia: **AU, Posible OoC.

"**-xYx-" **Cambio de escenario.

**¡Disfruten! **

* * *

-Oye, no te ves muy bien… ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó mientras tomaba asiento frente a la chica, la cual se podía ver que se masajeaba las sienes con suma molestia.

-Solo es jaqueca….nada grave –se quejó banalmente- se me quitará al rato, no te preocupes –trato de no darle importancia para luego mirarla y apoyar su brazo en la mesa mientras sostenía su rostro con este.

-Si tú lo dices…-respondió no tan convencida- y…. ¿Para qué querías verme? –preguntó al fin mientras se llevaba un trago de su café a la boca mirándola interrogante esperando su respuesta.

Ella suspiró- Quería que le preguntarás a Renji, Kaien, Ashido y si es posible a Ichigo, si nos quieren acompañar está noche a Kira, Hisagi y a mí –la miro con suplica mientras hacía un puchero, parecía una niña pequeña pidiéndole juguetes o dulces a su madre - ¿Y puedes ir tú también? –se aventuró a preguntar ya que de sobra sabía que ella no tenía esas mañas.

-Yo no bebo…-respondió rápidamente entre-cerrando los ojos con una gota en la sien para luego soltar un suspiro- les preguntaré pero solo irán ustedes, yo no tengo ánimos –aclaró en un tono que demostraba cansancio, no le gustaba beber ya que por alguna razón no le gustaba mucho el sabor, eso y que prefería evitar la resaca cuando se le pasara.

-Tienes que ir….-suplico con una mirada de cachorro- ya que luego de esta no podré hacerlo por un buen tiempo –hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y eso? –Pregunto con asombro pues su amiga por nada del mundo dejaba de embriagarse como loca- no me digas que estas yendo a alcohólicos anónimos eh? –bromeó dejando su taza en la mesa para prestarle más atención a su amiga.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Respondió ofendida frunciendo el ceño mientras que en su boca se formaba una perfecta "o", el típico gesto inmaduro que mostraba algunas veces- ¡Claro que no! Te lo explicaré luego –dijo sin más cerrando los ojos recuperando la postura. Luego suspiró y la miro- entonces…. ¿Irás? –le pregunto ya más calmada con una ceja arqueada.

Ella suspiró como no teniendo opción- Bien, iré –accedió al fin- solo por esta vez Rangiku –aclaró apuntándola con el dedo índice.

-Como quieras Rukia –sonrió divertida por la actitud de su compañera.

-Lo que sea –hizo una pausa- y… ¿Cómo van las cosas contigo y Gin? Digo, llevan…emm 4 meses de casados ¿No? –la miro curiosa volviendo a tomar un trago de su café.

-Ahhh todo está mejor de lo que pensaba –soltó un suspiró mientras sonreía. Luego miro a su compañera de manera burlona- y dime… ¿Hasta cuándo piensas conseguir…a tu media naranja? –dijo lo último con sorna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eh? ¿Y para qué haría eso? Solo tengo 26 años –entre-cerro los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Estás vieja! –le apunto con su dedo índice mientras sonreía ladeadamente

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –la miro fulminante apretando su puño con fuerza. _"Solo porque eres mi amiga…." _Pensó la pelinegra calmándose un poco y alejando todo pensamiento de querer darle un golpe en la cabeza por sus estupideces.

-¿No consigues novio por qué no quieres o es por _"aquello"_? –arqueo una ceja divertida mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de su cabello, los cuales caían delicadamente por aquel uniforme de trabajo.

-No responderé eso –la miro seria diciéndole con la mirada que dejara el tema.

-Sí, es por aquello –afirmo sonriendo de manera burlona.

-Claro que no –desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos.

-Admítelo Rukia –insistió soltando una risita- eres tan obvia -bromeó.

-Ya te dije que no –respondió con fastidio mientras una vena de enojo se asomaba por su sien.

-No sirve de nada ocultarlo –comento socarronamente mientras la miraba de la misma manera.

-¡Argg! ¡Que no! ¡No oculto nada deja de molestar! –exclamo fastidiada frunciendo el ceño tomando con rabia su taza y tomar de ella rápidamente con suma molestia.

-A qué no –comento sarcástica sonriendo de manera divertida- en fin -suspiró para luego mirar su reloj- es hora de volver al trabajo –comentó cansada haciendo un puchero ya que quería que su hora de descanso durara más- lo que quiero es dormir –murmuró recostando su cabeza en sus brazos los cuales estaban sobre la mesa haciendo un intento de esconder su rostro entre ellos.

-¿Y quién dijo que ser doctor era fácil? –la miro arqueando una ceja.

-Cállate….-susurro renegando. Su compañera sonrió para luego ver como ella volvía a su posición anterior, la voluptuosa mujer se acomodó los mechones rebeldes para luego mirarla y suspirar- entonces les avisas a los demás ¿De acuerdo? –insistió mirándola esperando una respuesta.

-Sí, sí ya lo sé –respondió fastidiada por la insistencia de la rubia.

-Que amargada –hizo un puchero soltando un bufido- en fin –suspiró- el bar se llama _"Las Noches"_ ¿Te queda claro? –la miró.

-Sí, ya sé cómo se llama el lugar que frecuentas, no soy ninguna tonta –gruño mientras entre-cerraba los ojos en señal de molestia…. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

-Está bien, está bien, que mal humor el tuyo….-respondió con una gota en la sien levantando sus dos manos en señal de que se calmara. Luego de unos segundos un grito se escuchó detrás de la rubia.

-¡MATSUMOTO! ¡VEN ACÁ! ¡TE NECESITO AHORA! ¡TU HORA DE DESCANSO TERMINO HACE 15 MINUTOS! –Masculló una voz que Rangiku conocía bastante bien. La chica comenzó a sudar frío y a temblarle tanto los brazos como las piernas del nerviosismo.

-Yo…Etto…-decía apenada para luego voltearse rápidamente a verlo- ¡Mi reloj está atrasado! ¡No es mi culpa! –chilló apuntando con un dedo a su mano izquierda.

Rukia quien se encontraba todavía sentada en la mesa le escurrió una gota en la sien. _¿A caso pensaba que así lograría salirse de esta?_ Se preguntaba la pelinegra con los ojos entre-cerrados y la expresión seria, ya que, de ante mano sabía que el chico no era ningún tonto ni despistado. La primera impresión que se llevó del joven fue su altura, no era tan alto como otros chicos que conocía, pero tampoco era para tanto, a pesar de su estatura que ya en si lo hacía ver más joven que los demás, descubrió que era mayor, no tanto como ellas pero más de lo que pensó. El chico tenía un carácter fuerte lo que le beneficiaba a ejercer su profesión con más seriedad. Tomó su taza de café y se dispuso a terminarse el líquido que faltaba de esta.

-¡Esas excusas no funcionan conmigo! –Gruño acercándose a la chica mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido- ¡Ahora ve y haz tu trabajo! –Ordenó apuntando hacia el camino que debía ir Matsumoto.

-¡E-En seguida! –respondió rápidamente para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia aquella dirección.

El chico de cabello blanquecino y ojos turquesa suspiro cansado mientras negaba levemente la cabeza como diciendo _"No hay remedio"_. El peliblanco comenzó a caminar por la misma dirección en que se fue Matsumoto con anterioridad para luego perderse en los pasillos.

Rukia quien ahora se encontraba jugando con la taza vacía de café dejo escapar un leve suspiro mostrando lo aburrida que se encontraba.

-Maldita Matsumoto, sacando ese tema….-murmuró viendo la taza frente suyo como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo- qué más da –dijo saliendo de su divagación para luego levantarse y abandonar la mesa del comedor.

**-xYx-**

-Oye ¿Por qué esa cara? –Pregunto desconcertado al ver la expresión furiosa de su compañero.

-¿Tú que crees? –lo miro de reojo sin relajar el ceño, y decir que tenía la mínima esperanza de que el día fuera distinto…fuera, mejor.

-No me digas…-el joven entre-cerro los ojos- … ¿Nell? –se aventuró a preguntar aunque supiera la respuesta, ya que era el único motivo del que estuviera enojado a tales horas del día.

-Sí….-respondió tosco mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos de aquel edificio.

-¡Dios! Esa chica es peor que una piedra en el zapato –comento soltando un suspiro de cansancio mientras se rascaba el cuello.

-Ni que lo digas….-gruño el chico al lado suyo.

Luego de unos segundos el celular de uno de los dos comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente el dueño del aparato contesto al ver el nombre en este.

-Moshi, Moshi? –Contesto con su temperamento anterior ya más calmado- ¿Cómo? –Pregunto desconcertado- No lo sé….no creo –pero al parecer fue interrumpido en la otra línea. El chico suspiro- ¿No tengo opción? –Inquirió esperanzado a obtener una respuesta válida- ya que….-por su respuesta al parecer no había escuchado lo que quería- ¿A qué hora? –Miró su reloj- ¿Después del trabajo? Bien…-hizo una pausa- nos vemos….-se despido.

-¿Quién era? –Pregunto curioso mirándole con una ceja arqueada.

-Era Rukia –respondió guardando su celular- me dijo que Matsumoto quiere que la acompañemos a ella, Kira y Hisagi al bar de Las Noches –comento con un poco de fastidiado, no era que no le agradara más bien no tenía ánimos.

-Yo iré…-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Para quedar inconsciente en el suelo? Por favor….-lo miro con los ojos entre-cerrados. Sabía a la perfección que siempre que iban de copas su compañero tomaba más de la cuenta cayendo desfallecido al piso.

-Claro que no –hizo un mohín- intentare ser más cuerdo esta vez –se cruzó de brazos suspirando.

-Eso espero….-posó una mano en su cabeza revolviéndose los cabellos- no quiero ser yo otra vez quien te cargue hasta tu apartamento –se quejó frunciendo el ceño mientras lo miraba de reojo.

El chico sonrió burlón colocándose una mano en su pecho- lo prometo –le guiño un ojo sonriendo con sorna.

-Más te vale….-amenazó. Cuando pensaron que el resto del día podía ser un poco tranquilo, al parecer un grito detrás de ellos hizo que todas esas esperanzas se fueran al cuerno.

-¡Itzigo! –grito una voz aguda la cual se podía decir que pertenecía a una chica.

-No otra ve…-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió un peso encima de su espalda haciéndolo caer al piso.

-¡Itzigo! ¿Podemos ir a cenar luego del trabajo? –pregunto mientras lo abrazaba….más bien lo estrujaba.

-Nell quítate de encima…. ¡ah! ¡Maldición! D-Déja….me –decía el pobre chico intentando quitarse a la bien proporcionada mujer, la cual al parecer lo estaba dejando sin aire por el tremendo "abrazo" que le estaba dando.

-Nell déjalo respirar –le dijo su compañero en un tono un tanto cansado.

La chica le hizo un puchero para luego deshacer su abrazo y dejar respirar al joven.

-Lo siento Itzigo –se disculpó apenada- Nell no mide su fuerza –sonrió como una niña pequeña.

El peli-naranja solo se limitó a asentir ya que de por sí, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire intentando recuperar el aliento. Una vez pudo recuperarse se puso de pie sacudiéndose el traje y acomodándoselo, suspiro para luego mirar a la chica quien le dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Radiante dirían algunos….molesto era lo que le parecía.

-Entonces…. ¿Después del trabajo podemos cenar? ¿Juntos? –Lo miró con un brillo en los ojos esperando ansiosa su respuesta, que ya como era de esperarse, era la misma….

-No. Tengo planes. Lo siento –trato de ser cortés, aunque de ante mano sabía que eso no le quitaba la forma seca y fría de la respuesta.

-Ahhh eso dijiste la vez anterior –hizo un mohín- ¿A caso me evitas? –Pregunto fingiendo estar dolida.

-No es eso…-se rasco el cuello.

-¿No te agrado? –Frunció el ceño mirándole exigente.

Él suspiro- no confundas las cosas –se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué es entonces? –insistió mirándole fastidiada y un tanto curiosa.

El peli-naranja titubeo, no sabía cómo decirle sin…lastimarla. Ya que, aunque se lo dijera de la forma más amable no dejaba de ser un tanto…..fuerte. Suspiro sin darle más vueltas al asunto para luego mirarla y responder.

-Escucha Nell, eres buena y todo pero…-hizo una pausa. La peli-verde respingó ante el repentino silenció.

-¿Pero? –insistió, quería saber la respuesta.

-No te veo de esa forma –respondió secamente.

-….-ella no respondió, solo se limitaba a verlo neutral.

-No sé, busca a alguien más, aquí hay muchos chicos que desearían estar contigo –siguió tratando de consolarla- tal vez….yo no era para ti –sonrió fingidamente.

Ella seguía sin responder mirándolo de la misma manera. El soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Nos vemos –fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a caminar en dirección contraria a la que miraba la chica. Su compañero quien hasta el momento se limitó a verlos en su "conversación" comenzó a caminar al lado de su amigo el peli-naranja.

Nell al ver a Ichigo pasar al lado suyo lo tomo de improviso del brazo.

-Aun así no me rendiré –murmuró para luego soltarlo e irse en otra dirección.

Ichigo suspiro cansado…. ¿Cuál fue su error Kami? ¡¿Cuál?!

**-xYx-**

-Por amor a Kami ¿Qué te sucede? –Pregunto preocupada poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica- tienes la cara…verde –dijo mirándola detenidamente.

-La comida….-respondió posando una mano en su sien- me cayó mal de seguro –la miro sonriéndole a modo de no preocuparla más.

-Seguramente…-respondió un poco más aliviada pero sin despreocuparse del todo.

-No es nada, no te… ¡Maldición! –exclamo antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño que gracias al cielo se encontraba cerca.

Su compañera la siguió hasta posicionarse a un lado de ella y acariciarle la espalda gentilmente.

-Oye si te siente mal puedes decirle a Ukitake….-pero fue interrumpida.

-Estoy bien….-respondió limpiándose los restos de esa sustancia de sus labios.

-¿Segura? –insistió la chica con deje de preocupación.

-Claro que si –dijo levantándose para luego tirar de la cadena y dejar que el inodoro hiciera su trabajo.

-Bien….-no estaba tan convencida- pero no sería buena idea que fueras así a beber ¿No? –la miro curiosa.

-Iré de todo modos –sonrió divertida ante el puchero de su amiga. Ciertamente quería aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para no ir.

-No cambias Rangiku –soltó su compañera resignada.

-Lo mismo digo Rukia –le revolvió los cabellos azabaches como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-Oye no hagas eso –la detuvo- ¿Sabes lo que cuesta peinarme? –comento soltando su mano.

-¿Peinarte? Creí que no lo hacías –soltó una risita intentando no reír como una histérica, pero al parecer no lo pudo soportar más ya que se mofó por completo.

-Eso fue cruel –sonrió mirando a su amiga que al parecer se encontraba mejor.

-¡Cruel ni nada! –exclamo entre risas. Estuvo unos minutos así hasta que opto por calmarse y recuperar la cordura- En fin –miro su reloj- volvamos al trabajo o me ira peor –dijo recordando al estirado…ok no tan estirado de su superior.

-Eso te lo buscas tu misma –aclaro la pelinegra.

-Mmmm –exclamo guturalmente haciendo un puchero. Luego suspiro- lo que digas, además –apunto a su reloj- no falta mucho para encontrarnos con los chicos e ir a Las Noches –sonrió con satisfacción.

Su amiga respingó- te odio…-murmuro de manera infantil mientras hacia una mohín.

-Oh no es para tanto –soltó una risita- ¡Sal a divertirte! –La apunto con su dedo índice- ¡Pareces una anciana! –la acusó.

-Ah? ¡Claro que no! –Respondió ofendida frunciendo el ceño lo más que podía.

-Amargada…-sonrió de manera burlona.

-A veces me dan ganas de tirarte de un puente….-murmuro la pelinegra.

-Eh? ¡Qué mala! –chilló con lágrimas fingidas.

-Pero luego recuerdo lo buena amiga que puedes ser y se me pasa –la miro burlona.

-Esa fue una mala broma –se quejó.

-De nada –sonrió- salgamos ya o se enojaran al ver que no estamos en ningún lado, y no quiero que la bronca caiga sobre mí –explicó.

-Ejem…sobre nosotras –corrigió la rubia.

-Tú ya estás acostumbrada –la miro con los ojos entre-cerrados.

-¡Oye!

**-xYx-**

Un chico pelirrojo con su cabellos amarrado en una coleta, algunos tatuajes y de vestimenta elegante, caminaba a lado de un chico cuya cabellera no era muy acostumbrada de ver que digamos, ganándose así la mirada de algunos curiosos y una que otra chica babeando ya que no era de negar que el chico era demasiado atractivo.

-Hace más frío esta noche –comento el pelirrojo mientras soltaba un suspiro por lo helado que comenzaba a sentirse.

-Es menos a comparación de otras –su compañero se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar el cual tenía un gran letrero con letras brillantes escrito "Bar Las Noches". Ellos le dieron una rápida mirada para luego entrar al local. Al entrar pudieron ver que estaba algo lleno, no era de extrañarse ya que según la hora decía mucho.

Recorrieron con la mirada el bar y las distintas mesas hasta que en una de ellas encontraron a sus amigos. Caminaron entre uno que otro grupo de gente hablando, bromeando y por supuesto….borrachos hasta la medula.

-Hasta que al fin aparecen –se escuchó una voz varonil la cual se notaba en su tono que era un tipo de burla.

Los chicos voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz, era joven de cabello oscuro, un poco alborotado, sus ojos eran de un color verde, quien les sonreía ampliamente a los chicos. Si no fuera por el color de cabello juraría que se parecía a cierto peli-naranja.

-No estoy de humor Kaien…-respondió fastidiado para luego tomar asiento en la mesa con los demás.

-Tu nunca estas de humor –se quejó mientras hacia un puchero divertido.

Este solo gruño en respuesta, su día no había sido tan agradable gracias a la insistencia de cierta chica de cabello verde que no lo dejaba en paz ni un momento del día, y encima venía a soportar al idiota de Kaien.

-¡Y que esperamos! ¡Pidan el sake! –grito un chico de cabellera negra quien tenía tatuado en su mejilla izquierda el número "_69"_.

-¡También champán! ¡Boka! ¡Whisky! ¡De todo para variar! –grito energético un chico rubio el cual un flequillo le cubría uno de sus ojos.

-Yo solo tomaré sake –comento con una sonrisa un pelirrojo de cabellera un poco larga.

-Tú siempre tomas lo mismo Ashido –le dijo una chica exuberante- anímate y cambia esa rutina –le apunto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Rangiku será mejor que te calmes ya que tú eres, además de Renji, la que termina inconsciente en el piso por embriagarte sin control –se burló el pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida.

-Oye, trataré de controlarme un poco, si tanto te molesta Kaien –respondió ofendido el pelirrojo quien estaba sentado al lado suyo.

-Solo decía…-respondió lentamente mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Iré con el barman y traeré las bebidas –dijo Ashido mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Te ayudaré…-dijo Hisagi para luego hacer la misma acción que su compañero.

Lo chicos se alejaron de la mesa dejando a los demás bromeando y diciendo una que otra estupidez entre ellos. Claro, todos estaban así excepto por un chico de cabellera naranja una chica de baja estatura quien estaba sentada al lado suyo.

-¿Somos los únicos normales aquí?...-murmuró la pelinegra mientras miraba a sus amigos con los ojos entre-cerrados.

-Creo que sí….-respondió su amigo peli-naranja quien los miraba neutral.

Ni si quiera querían estar ahí….

* * *

**Espero todos los tomatazos o lo que me quieran lanzar xD cualquier duda, pregunta o crítica constructiva es bien recibida e.e**

**En fin, espero que le agrade, dejen un review si quieren que continúe :3**

**Sin más me despido. ¡Sayonara!**


	2. Copas y Sake ¡Qué va!

**¡Holaa! Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la demora, los estudios me adsorbieron dejándome sin tiempo libre jejeje eso y que me cuesta mucho escribir los capítulo ya que mi familia no sabe lo que hago en mis tiempos libres….xD háganse una idea e.e**

**En fin, tengo que admitir que pensé que me quedaría más corto pero creo que me equivoque.**

**Ya que, agradezco a los reviews, pensé que la historia podía ser una locura jaja y por eso me alegra que haya personas que les agrade.**

**LOS PERSONAJES ASÍ COMO EL ANIME PERTENECEN A KUBO SENSEI**

**Advertencia: **AU, posible OoC.

**¡Disfrunten!**

* * *

Eran cerca de las nueve y media de la noche, las calles estaban un poco desoladas y casi no había rastro de gente deambulando por ahí, todo parecía estar tranquilo. Excepto en un bar llamado _"Las Noches"_, era todo un caos ahí, música a todo volumen, borrachos chocando con la gente que se encontraba, ya que, de haber tomado más de cinco cervezas, estos tambaleaban cada vez que intentaban dar un paso mientras balbuceaban cosas sin sentido. Mientras que en otras partes del bar no faltaban aquellos borrachos que tenían unas intenciones no muy favorables para las chicas, haciendo así que estas se alejaran de ellos, algunas molestas por los piropos o comentarios sobrepasados de ellos, claro que esa reacción las tenían las chicas que ya tenía más estadía en el lugar o al estilo de vida extrovertido. Mientras que las chicas más inocentes huían despavoridas y aterradas por el solo pensamiento de que uno de ellos fuese a usar la fuerza o lo usual…fuera un violador.

En una mesa alejado de la pista de baile donde se notaba en esta que el ambiente estaba más que subido de temperatura por la cercanía de las parejas al bailar, se encontraban unos chicos que no parecían llegar a los treinta.

Un pelirrojo se encontraba regañando a un pelinegro quien tenía un tatuaje en una de sus mejillas, donde se podía observar el número _"69"_. El pelinegro obviamente estaba más que borracho, era de esperarse ya que era unos de los que terminaban sumamente borracho, pero no a tal grado como para estar en el suelo como cierto pelirrojo que tenía en frente y cierta rubia que estaba sentada en una mesa con sus amigos a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraban ellos.

-Hisagi, ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no intentes conquistar a las chicas cuando estemos en el bar? –Inquirió cansado su amigo pelirrojo pues siempre que iban al bar, Hisagi siempre termina intentando conquistar a una que otra chica, claro que esto era más a menudo cuando terminaba demasiado borracho.

-Pero…hip…. ¿Qué tiene…hip…esho de malo…hip? Eh? Hip –el pelinegro trato de mirarlo pero los efectos del alcohol hacían que su vista fuera errática y no pudiese mirar a un punto fijo- además…-añadió poniéndole una mano en el hombro- no quiero hip quedarme hip solooo hip…. ¿Entien-hip-des? O moriré virgen….-el chico soltó una risa por lo último.

Renji estaba intentando alejar sus fosas nasales de él lo más rápido posible ya que el olor a alcohol que desprendía el pelinegro era insoportable. ¿Así olía él cada vez que iban a beber y terminaba medio muerto en el suelo? Si era así iba a disminuir la cantidad de esa bebida que le gustaba tanto, eso y que no era bueno para su hígado, su salud.

-Ya lo sé, pero te lo digo por tu bien. ¿Recuerdas a aquella chica rubia? ¿De piel morena? –insistió mirándolo mientras que su amigo solo se limitaba a verlo pensativo y desconcertado, en pocas palabras, lo miraba con una cara de idiota ya que al parecer no se acordaba de aquella chica o lo que paso esa vez, tan bebido estaba que esto ya empezaba a afectarle a su cerebro. Su compañero suspiro resignado al verlo- Intentaste conquistarla –comenzó a narrar haciendo recordar a su amigo y así, evitarse de una vez por todas lo inevitable- fuiste tan imbécil que intentaste otro tipo de _"Táctica"_ –explicó mientras hacia las comillas con sus dedos- lo que no sabías es que ella era experta en defensa personal –entre-cerro los ojos mientras una gota al estilo anime escurría de su cuello, pues el solo recordar la ocasión hacia que sintiera pena y vergüenza de su amigo, sonaba cruel pero…. ¡Dios! ¡Estaba hablando de Hisagi por favor! –No quiero volver a visitarte en el hospital –se sinceró- eso y que no quiero pagar ya que la última vez estabas tan estúpidamente emborrachado que yo tuve que hacerlo ya que _"Olvidaste la billetera en el bar" _–dijo lo último con molestia y un tono de voz infantil mientras se sobaba las sienes- ¿Entiendes? Ahora vuelve a la mesa o yo te regreso a la casa a patadas –lo amenazó apuntando con su dedo índice a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás.

Hisagi agacho la cabeza en señal de derrota mientras daba media vuelta y caminar tambaleándose a cada paso por culpa del alcohol hasta la mesa. Una vez ahí se dejó caer en el asiento mientras bufaba de manera infantil, perecía un niño.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Hip! ¡Jajaja! ¡Hip! ¡Jajaja! –un chico rubio con un fleco que le cubría uno de sus ojos estaba casi al borde del llanto de tanto reírse por un comentario de su amiga. Golpeaba la mesa una y otra vez ya que no aguantaba el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su estómago, por instinto poso una mano en su abdomen pensando como si eso clamaría el dolor.

-Kira cálmate….-una chica rubia y de exuberante delantera que hacía que cualquier hombre se postrara a sus pies pidiendo más que una cita, con un pequeño lunar en su labio inferior, miraba a su compañero como si estuviese viendo la cosa más extraña mientras que una gota escurría por su sien- sólo dije que me gustaba el budín, no entiendo porque te ríes así –explico confundida mirando a su amigo quien ya se le podía notar en sus ojos los cuales estaban cerrados con fuerza por la risa, que empezaba a asomarse unas cuantas lágrimas. Si seguía así terminaría haciéndose daño, pensaba Rangiku atemorizada por la simple razón de que este reía con la misma fuerza y no se disponía a parar.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Budín! ¡Hip! ¡Budín! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Hip! –decía el chico mientras la apuntaba con su dedo índice para luego golpear la mesa como lo estaba haciendo con anterioridad.

Los demás suspiraron como si no hubiese otra opción mientras miraban al pobre chico como si fuera lo más raro del mundo. Se quedaron en silencio por un lapso de tiempo efímero, hasta que un murmullo se empezó a escuchar entre los chicos. Desconcertados posaron su vista en el lugar de donde venía el sonido, Hisagi estaba cantando, o más bien balbuceando una canción.

-No puedes ser….-murmuro un peli-naranjo mientras movía la cabeza en negación. Lo demás solo miraban al pelinegro con los ojos entre-cerrados. ¿A qué grado de estupidez se era capaz de llegar en estado de borrachera? Se preguntaban los chicos quienes hasta el momento seguían conservando la cordura en ellos ya que eso era algo difícil de creer si se hablaba de Renji y Matsumoto.

-_**Ahora tengo que hip olvidar, ahora tengo hip que esca-hip-par….ehhh de tusss recuer-hip-doshhhsss y atrapar….**_

-Es "tratar" no "atrapar" idiota –lo corrigió Renji con molestia, al menos si iba a cantar que se pudiera la letra, demasiado tonto.

-Ehhh usted se hip casha…hip…ehh en donde hip iba…? Ahh! Ya sé hip –exclamó con una sonrisa- _**de ser feliz…ehhh…con otra….perra….hip….**_

-¿En qué momento la canción dice _"perra"_? –pregunto furioso el pelirrojo pues su paciencia estaba hasta el límite.

-_**Que no me trate hip como túuuuu hip, y que ehhhh hip me a-hip-me como túuuu hip la la la **_–el pelinegro ignoro olímpicamente a su compañero y siguió con su canto. La canción de Eddie Santiago era perfecta para esas ocasiones, eso y que era la única canción de la que se acordaba en eso momentos en que su cordura estaba por los cielos.

Siguió cantando, maltratando así a los tímpanos de sus compañeros, claro a todos excepto a un rubio quien se había quedado dormido en la mesa, ya que los esfuerzos que había hecho al reírse lo habían dejado exhausto haciéndolo desplomarse en la mesa de cansancio.

-Creo que la cerveza se cayó…-comento Matsumoto viendo un líquido muy cerca de Kira que más bien parecía que de él provenía aquella sustancia.

-Eh? –Rukia volteo la mirada hacia su amiga quien esta estaba a punto de tocar el líquido para comprobar si aquello se trataba de una bebida alcohólica. Rápidamente la pelinegra supo que no se trataba de ninguna bebida en especial alarmándose así.

-Rangiku eso no es….-pero fue demasiado tarde….ella ya lo había tocado.

-¿No es qué? –pregunto confundida arqueando un ceja por la actitud de su compañera. Está apunto al chico rubio quien se encontraba completamente dormido, al principio no entendió a lo que se refería, hasta que volteo la mirada hacia su compañero para luego mirarlo detenidamente. Ahí noto de dónde provenía aquel líquido haciendo saltar a la rubia mientras buscaba en la mesa algún pañuelo, servilleta o algo con que limpiarse. Busco erráticamente por la mesa hasta que lo encontró, una servilleta, no dudo y rápidamente la tomo mientras hacía una mueca de asco y repulsión.

-Eso te pasa por despistada….-sonrió levemente la pelinegra pues no iba a negar que verla en ese tipo de situaciones era de lo más divertido del mundo.

-¡Qué asco! –exclamo mientras se secaba frenéticamente la mano con la servilleta la cual parecía que ya iba a romperse por la fuerza que la chica estaba ejerciendo sobre ella al intentar quitarse lo mejor posible los rastros de aquel líquido que para ella era lo más desagradable.

-¿Cómo es posible que no hayas notado que era baba de él? –preguntó Rukia intentando no reírse mientras apuntaba de nuevo al aludido.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Hay Dios! –decía la rubia con una mueca que demostraba asco mientras seguía frenéticamente eliminar todo rastro de la baba.

-Ya, ya, creo que ya es suficiente, no seas exagerada. Eres doctora, no debería tener asco –comento la pelinegra con los ojos entre-cerrados mientras que una gota le escurría en la sien por el comportamiento tan infantil de su amiga.

Matsumoto la miro y suspiro para luego dejar la servilleta la cual estaba más que deteriorada por los intentos exagerados de la rubia por quitar todo rastro de baba, en la mesa. Volvió a tomar asiento una vez pudo calmarse. Pasaros minutos y todo seguía en silencio entre ellos, claro no todo era tan silencioso ya que la música que de por si superaba los niveles de volumen exigidos era otra cosa.

Todos sabían muy bien que ese día era de lo más raro ya que, ¡Por amor a Kami! Ni Rangiku ni Renji estaban borrachos y eso era mucho decir ya que ellos eran los únicos que terminaban inconscientes en el suelo por los altos grados de alcohol en su sangre.

-Esto es raro….-comento la pelinegra haciendo que los demás voltearan a verla, claro no todos ya que como era bien sabido Kira se encontraba profundamente dormido entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo y bueno Hisagi parece haberle hecho compañía y apoyarlo ya que también se dejó entregar a los brazos de Morfeo.

-¿Qué cosa? –le pregunto el pelirrojo quien se encontraba a un lado de ella.

-Bueno es que tú no has tomado ningún trago de cerveza y ella –apunto a la rubia- no ha pasado del vaso de cerveza lo cual se me hace muy extraño ya que ustedes son los primeros en emborracharse –explicó la morena confundida y pensativa.

-Yo no he tomado porque desde que entre supe que estos dos –apunto a Hisagi y a Kira quienes parecían estar soñando cosas para mayores de edad, ya que estaban sonrojados (aparte de lo borracho) eso y que tenían una sonrisa de idiota, era tan sencillo saberlo, a simple vista se podía notar, hasta se podía decir que tenían un cartel con la palabra _"Pervertido" _en sus frentes- se emborracharían hasta quedar como lo están ahora y al estar así no pudieran conducir hasta sus casas –termino de explicar el pelirrojo.

Rukia no insistió más pues era una respuesta favorable, pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Y Rangiku? Ella por ni ningún motivo dejaba de embriagarse, algo raro ya que si no lo hacía era por algo muy importante o algo por el estilo.

-¿Cuál es tú excusa? –miro a la rubia quien al parecer titubeaba en hablar o no, se miraba un poco nerviosa y abochornada, algo que desconcertó a Rukia ya que como sabía, su amiga no se comportaba de esa manera. Simplemente algo no andaba bien….

-No me siento bien….-sonrió nerviosamente mientras sonreía de igual manera, no parecía estar diciendo la verdad pero al parecer Rukia no lo noto ya que en el momento que dijo que no se sentía bien, comenzó a embargarla la preocupación haciendo que no cayera en cuenta de que esa no era la verdad del todo sobre lo que le sucedía a su amiga.

-Te dije que si no te sentía bien no vinieras –la regaño mientras que esta solo hacia un puchero en respuesta ya que no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, ya estaba lo bastante grandecita para hacer lo que se le diese la gana ¿No? Pero luego recordaba que en parte era cierto y al ver la preocupación de su amiga hacia olvidarse de aquello- ¿Por qué insististe? –la pelinegra la miraba curiosa y a la vez preocupada por la salud de su compañera de trabajo y por supuesto, su mejor amiga, aunque a veces podía ser una dolor de cabeza….

-Quería venir eso es todo –respondió tajante Matsumoto. No quería preocupar más a su amiga, no le gustaba hacerla sentir de esa manera- no te preocupes, estoy bien. Ni que me fuera a morir –bromeo con una sonrisa socarrona. Y ahí estaba, la Rangiku de siempre.

Rukia dudo un poco pero al final decidió dejar en el olvido el tema. Los minutos pasaron y cada vez la pelinegra estaba más que aburrida, volteo a ver a un lado suyo al ver a un chico de ojos color ámbar y cabellera extravagante y por su expresión supo que no era la única que se estaba aburriendo en ese lugar. Luego se recostó en la mesa usando sus brazos como almohada, intento concentrarse en la música, tal vez así lograba matar tiempo.

Era un mix bastante peculiar, no le llamaba mucho la música Pop, no tenía nada contra el género, simplemente prefería la electrónica y el rock, sí, el rock….

Pero a pesar de que es un género que no le llamaba mucho la atención, ese tipo de mezcla entre otras músicas le gustó, le fascinó la forma en que usaron estrofas de otras canciones para hacer un mix tan peculiar como ese, normalmente los mix de las música pasaban de una canción a otras, pero este era distinto, mantenía el ritmo de otras canciones, algo que le agrado.

Cuando el mix musical llego a más del minuto pudo reconocer algunas canciones como _"Fancy"_ de _"Iggy Azalea"_, _"Talk Dirty"_ de _"Jason Derulo"_, también reconoció la voz de otro cantante, no sabía cómo se llamaba la canción pero sabía de ante mano que artista se trataba de _"Bruno Mars"_, más adelante pudo reconocer más canciones como _"#Selfie" _de _"The Chainsmokers"_ , _"Blame"_ de _"Calvin Harris"_ junto con _"John Newman"_. Pasaron los minutos y el mix termino, y en todo momento se había dedicado a escucharla.

Ahora se arrepentía en no haberle dado una oportunidad al Pop y así ver que en realidad le gustaba. Pero ahora ya ni quería seguir escuchando la música de ahí ya que el maldito enfermo que estaba a cargo de la música había puesto su género musical más odiado….Reggeton. A veces se preguntaba que tenía la gente en la cabeza al crear ese tipo de música, es decir, era muy sexosa, al menos si iban hablar de eso que tuvieran un poco de tacto para pasarlo desapercibido y no ser tan directos, por favor, esa música llegaba a oído de los niños y eso no era bueno para su salud mental….para nada.

-Maldito Nicky Jam….-murmuró la pelinegra para sus adentros, ya suficiente tenía con su vecino que ponía _"Travesuras"_ a todo volumen como para venir y escucharla aquí. Cada quien con sus gustos ¡Pero por favor!

-Ashido parece ser el único que se divierte –comento Rangiku rompiendo el silencio. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde miraba la rubia, justo, en la pista de baile, se encontraba un pelirrojo con el cabello alborotado bailando animadamente con una que otra chica. Y a juzgar por su cara sonrojada y la cara de idiota, aparte de la que ya tenía, se podía decir que estaba borracho, bueno, medio. Él era de los que se emborrachaba razonablemente y no se pasaba de copas como cierto pelinegro, rubio, pelirrojo y chica de exuberante delantera.

-Yo no le veo como diversión….-comento Rukia con los ojos entre-cerrados con sumo fastidio ya que no soportaba a la gente que bailaba de manera tan….tan….no había manera de describirlo, tal vez desvergonzada, pero eso sería poco comparado a la realidad.

-Tú porque eres una abuela –le dijo Matsumoto con sorna. La pelinegra la miro y la fulmino con la mirada, justo en ese momento escucho una risita que al parecer trataba de ser contenida, al lado suyo. Desconcertada volteo la mirada y vio que se trataba de Ichigo tratando de no reír, ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-¿Tú de que te ríes? –pregunto molesta pues de antemano y conociendo bien al idiota cabeza de zanahoria sabía que se estaría riendo de ella, y eso la enfado, nadie, NADIE, se burlaba de Kuchiki Rukia, no señor, primero muerto.

-De nada…-suspiro intentando apaciguar las ganas de soltarse a reír ya que por el semblante de su compañera tenía bien en claro que lo que venía, no era una simple amenaza o advertencia.

-Bien….-respondió con recelo no tan convencida, pero en ese momento no tenía ni el ánimo de comenzar una pelea ni verbal ni física, así que para llevar la fiesta en paz, decidió dejarlo así.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta….-comento Renji pensativo pero antes de que pudiera terminar este fue interrumpido por Ichigo alias la fresa gigante con cara de idiota (según Rukia).

-¿Ya te diste cuenta de lo estúpido que eres? Pues déjame decirte que te tardaste pero naaaa –bromeo el peli-naranja mientras lo miraba socarronamente, y es que Dios, estaba tan aburrido, quería divertirse un rato, y quien mejor que Renji alias la piña.

El pelirrojo lo miro de manera asesina, ya su paciencia había vuelto a la normalidad, solo para que viniera _"ese"_ y echara toda su paciencia por los suelos. Apretó los puños aguantándose las ganas de encestarle un golpe mientras se mordía el labio inferior para evitar así que una grosería se le escapara. Cuando al fin pudo calmarse y suspiro, no quería empezar una guerra ni nada por el estilo, no estaba de humor para eso. Así que sin más soltó el aire contenido por el enojo.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta….-retomo lo antes dicho antes de ser interrumpido, ignorando olímpicamente el insulto del cabeza de zanahoria, mientras hablaba miraba a Ichigo de manera asesina- ¿Dónde está Kaien? Luego de traer las _"bebidas"_, se fue y desde entonces no lo he visto –tenía una mano en su mentón mientras que su semblante era pensativo y un poco confundido.

-Tienes razón, yo tampoco lo he visto en un buen rato –respondió Matsumoto volteando a ver a todos lados a ver si podía encontrarlo en algún lugar del bar, pero Kaien brillaba por su ausencia.

-Miren hacia la barra –dijo Rukia mientras apuntaba con su pulgar hacia atrás y sin dejar de ver a Matsumoto. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde apuntaba Rukia, y, efectivamente ahí se encontraba Kaien sentado en la barra hablando amenamente con una chica.

-¡Kyaaaa! –Matsumoto fue la primera en hablar, o mejor dicho, en romper el silencio- Kaien es todo un casanova ¿No? –Pregunto Matsumoto con los ojos brillosos de la emoción, o no sabía si se trataba de….eh…en fin.

-Ni que lo digas –respondió con simpleza la pelinegra pues no podía negar que Kaien era todo un galán, hasta ella se había llegado a enamorar de él cuándo estaban en la universidad, pero su relación no paso a ser más que una simple amistad. Al principio eso le dolió, saber que el chico de quien estabas enamorada no te miraba de esa manera era duro.

Pero luego con el pasar del tiempo comprendió que por más que intentara llegar a su corazón el siempre la miraría de la misma manera, una amiga, su mejor amiga, su compañera de travesuras, su amiga de confianza, de esos que se cuentan de todo. Eso y que con el mismo pasar del tiempo aquello que sentía hacia él no era más que un gran cariño y admiración, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta como para no diferenciar los sentimientos? Pero bueno, eso había quedado en el pasado, y el motivo de sus desvelos, enojos, e interés era otro. Y no podía negar que aquel sentimiento era más fuerte del que una vez sintió y lo confundió con amor.

Ahora si estaba más que asustada, ya que esta vez se había enamorado realmente, y tenía miedo de salir lastimada, esta vez el dolor que sentiría sería más fuerte, no se trataba de simple cariño o admiración, era amor, ¡Por favor! Estaba jugando con fuego, ella no quería estar en ese estado pero… ¡Dios! Al corazón no se manda.

Un bufido la saco de sus pensamientos, volteo hacia donde había provenido el sonido y dio con que se trataba de Ichigo, esto la desconcertó, tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo normal, y para colmo, había bufado, estaba molesto peo…. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto desconcertada.

Ni él mismo lo sabía, bueno, sí pero por nada del mundo lo admitiría, maldito orgullo. Pero no podía negar que se había sentido con suma molestia cuando Rukia afirmo que Kaien era todo un casanova, eso y que después ella quedo pensativa y de vez en cuando sonreía, una sonrisa sincera que no miraba muy a menudo en ella, y eso hizo que la rabia le corriera por la sangre ¿Estará pensando en él? ¿Está enamorada de él o qué? esas simples preguntas hacían estragos en él, su puño dolía por mantenerlo demasiado apretado intentando reprimir las ganas de golpear al idiota que le roba el sueño. Nunca lo admitiría pero todos aquellos que lo conocían (excepto Rukia por supuesto) sabían de ante mando, al derecho y al revés, que cualquiera que comentara cosas sobre lo linda que ella es, sobre tener una cita y una que otras cosas inapropiadas, sabía que no deben decir ese tipo de cosas frente a Kurosaki Ichigo sobre su _"Mejor amiga"_ si no quieres terminar en el hospital.

Sabía que se comportaba como un niño y un idiota pero ¡Kami! No podía evitar lo inevitable. Cuando Renji le conto sobre su amiga de la infancia al principio no le intereso, pero cuando la conoció, desde el momento que la vio no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, sonaba estúpido pero era lo cierto, juraría que en ese momento tenía la cara embobada viéndola a ella. Era cierto que no tenía tanta delantera como algunas chicas que había conocido, pero al parecer a su interior no le importó eso, ahora comprendía cuando decían _"El físico no importa"_, su terquedad y malhumor al parecer bastaron para que algo en él decidiera no quitarle la vista, muy bien, no solo fue su malhumor y terquedad, había otras facetas de ellas las cuales les gustaba todas y cada una de ellas, tanto eso como cuando hacia cualquier gesto, una sonrisa era todo lo que bastaba para que su corazón se acelerara, verla sonrojada hacia que su lado _"amable"_ despertara, y el verla triste hacia que su lado protector se mostrara, ese lado no lo mostraba más que con sus hermanas, y Rukia era la primera chica que había hecho que todas esas facetas que laguna vez pensó que no mostraría con otra gente se decidieran a salir y sobre todo, solo con ella.

Sin duda tarde o temprano terminaría perdiendo la cabeza, esa chica enana, mandona, malhumorada le había cambiado su mundo….

-Nada….-respondió a la pregunta de su amiga. Ella pareció no creerle, ¡Maldición! A veces odiaba que lo conociera tan bien.

Ichigo le dedico una mirada la cual decía que dejara de preguntar lo cual Rukia bufando acepto y no siguió insistiendo.

-Quiero divertirme pero lo único que hace eso conmigo es el sake –se quejó Rangiku mientras hacia un mohín y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Deja el sake por un momento que no es bueno para tu salud, comparando las cantidades que bebes, eres doctora, deberías saber eso –se burló el peli-naranja, claro que sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-Tú no estás en posición para decirme eso –comento la rubia con una sonrisa socarrona de oreja a oreja- ya que, sabiendo que tú eres más aburrido que esa malhumorada de ahí –apunto a la pelinegra mientras que esta solo se limitó a decir un _"Oye"_ como reclamo, claramente fue ignorada por su compañera lo cual la hizo enfurecer aún más.

-Te aseguro que no es capaz de tomar más de tres cervezas –lo reto Renji, una pequeña venganza por haberle dicho que era un estúpido.

-No beberé si es a lo que quieres llegar –respondió rápidamente el peli-naranja. A él no le gustaba beber, ya que aparte que el sabor no le gustaba mucho, no era ese tipo de persona.

-¡Ohhhh! ¿Acaso Ichigo es una niña que _"no voy a beber porque a mi mami no le gusta" _y por eso no lo intentará? ¡Uhhhh! –se burlaba el pelirrojo. Una vena se le asomaba en la sien de Ichigo, Renji sabía cómo hacerlo enojar, maldito.

-Lo sabía, eres una nena –comento Renji al ver que Ichigo no decía nada y solo se limitaba a fruncir el entrecejo, lo estaba provocando, y le gustaba hacerlo ya que cuando esto pasa hace cosas estúpidas.

-¡Bien lo haré! ¡¿Feliz?! –exclamo fastidiado, él era Kurosaki Ichigo, y nadie se metía con su orgullo. Le iba mostrar a esa piña que no era ninguna niña hijo de mami.

-¡Entonces que traigan otra ronda de sake! –exclamo eufórico el pelirrojo. Lo había logrado, con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en su rostro se levantó de su asiento mientras que Ichigo hacia lo mismo para luego dirigirse a la barra y pedir más bebidas alcohólicas. En todo el camino de la mesa hacia la barra, Ichigo tenía fruncido en ceño, salían chispas de sus ojos, no había duda que estaba molesto.

Al llegar le pidieron al barman otra ronda de sake, pidieron 6 botellas lo máximo, lo cual le salieron $23:50 a los chicos, y entre discusiones llagaron a un acuerdo de pagar mitad y mitad. Una vez hecho esto los chicos se dirigieron con los demás. Al llegar se encontraron con Matsumoto hablando con Rukia, o más bien, burlándose de ella o jugándole una broma….lo habitual.

A un lado de ellas seguían aún los tontos de Hisagi y Kira durmiendo plácidamente, lejanos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Los chicos pusieron el sake en la mesa, Matsumoto miraba con ojos brillosos y una mueca de tristeza aquellas botellas, tanto ansiaba tomar una y emborracharse hasta más no poder, pero por más que quisiera no podía, limitándose así a verlas ilusionada. Mientras que por otro lado Rukia solo las miraba de manera molesta, ¿Tan infantiles podían llegar a ser sus amigos? No era necesario llegar a tanto.

Renji e Ichigo tomaron asiento, el pelirrojo seguía sonriendo de manera triunfante mientras que el peli-naranja seguía con su ceño fruncido.

-Bien Ichigo –comento un Renji sonriente mientras tomaba una botella de sake para luego tomar un vaso vacío que se encontraba ahí, vertió la bebida en este para luego dejar la botella de sake en la mesa y mirar al peli-naranja de manera socarrona- muéstranos que no eres una _"niñita"_ como tú dices –se burló enfatizando lo de niñita con un tono de voz molesta e infantil.

Ichigo bufo para luego tomar, o más bien arrebatarle el vaso que contenía el sake y mirarlo molesto. El pelirrojo lo miro con sorna como diciéndole que no era lo suficiente hombre como para hacerlo, en cambio el peli-naranja le devolvió la mirada diciéndole que si lo haría.

Y tal como aseguro, lo hizo, de un trago se llevó la bebida a la boca, dejo el vaso con fuerza en la mesa mientras suspiraba, esa cosa le había quemado la garganta al bebérselo tan deprisa, no sabía que aquella cosa era muy fuerte.

-¿Qué? ¿Mucho para ti? –Renji lo miraba sonriente, aprovecho la reacción del chico al beber el sake para así poder burlase de él.

-En tus sueños…-respondió molesto mientras tomaba la botella de sake y comenzar a beber de ella sin siquiera verter un poco en el vaso. Renji lo miro sorprendido, no se esperaba eso del peli de zanahoria, debía admitirlo, cuando lo hacían enfadar este era capaz de todo.

-Ehhh ¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra! –musitaba Rangiku para subir el ánimo del chico. Y, al perecer, eso funcionó ya que siguió tomando más _"animadamente"_.

-Son unos idiotas…-afirmó Rukia bufando por lo bajo, ya no quedaba ni una pisca de cordura en ninguno de ellos, a veces se preguntaba si ella era la única normal de ese grupo de locos.

-Eh? ¿A quién le dices idiota enana? –pregunto el peli-naranja, y a juzgar por su tono de voz estaba sobrio, genial.

-A ustedes ¿A quiénes más? –respondió tajante y con ironía, ya suficiente tenía con sus amigos a la hora de ponerse borrachos para que viniera la fresa y hacer lo mismo.

Los minutos pasaron entre Matsumoto alentando al idiota a que se acabara las botellas de sake, que según ella lo hiciera en su lugar, Kaien diciéndonos que ya tenía que irse, haciéndonos el favor de llevarse a Ashido ya que por lo visto no podría conducir hasta su casa en su estado. Kira y Hisagi despertando de su profundo sueño, y al parecer, se les había pasado un poco los efectos del alcohol quedando así sombríos, al parecer el dormir les había caído bien. Y sobre todo un Ichigo, completamente borracho, genial, lo que faltaba.

-¿Qué hip miras ehhh hip enana hip ah? –Pregunto Ichigo ya que había notado la mirada de la morena- ¿A caso hip…ahh…hip te..emmm gus-hip-to? – sin duda se podía decir que si Ichigo cometía idioteces no estado borracho, pue al estarlo superaba los estándares.

-Ah? –Rukia se tensó por la última pregunta, no sabía que responder a eso, aunque…no era necesario hacerlo, es decir, estaba borracho, no razonaba estando en ese estado- cállate –dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, tal vez así lograría que se callara, ya que, desde que cayó en ese estado, no ha hecho más que molestarla, y si no lograba calmarse terminaría dejándolo inconsciente, pero no el simple hecho de estar más que bebido.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos –comento Matsumoro viento su reloj- casi serán las diez de la noche, y no quiero que se haga más tarde –explico viendo a los demás. Renji también la apoyo, ya era tarde y ya quería irse a casa, y claro que no era el único pues cierta pelinegra de baja estatura pensaba lo mismo.

Si más se levantaron de la mesa, el pelirrojo les dijo a Kira y a Hisagi que él los llevaría a sus casas, no estaban en condiciones para manejar, eso y que quería evitarles encuentros con la ley. Matsumoto tenía su propio auto, así que no tenía problemas en ir a su hogar, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Rukia, ella si tenía un auto solo que esa vez decidió irse con Rangiku por lo que ese día no tenía su automóvil a la mano.

-Pero… ¿Quién llevara a Ichigo a su casa? No puede ir así, solo mírenlo –dijo Renji apuntando a un peli-naranja quien luchaba por mantenerse de pie.

-Yo me ofrecería, pero no sé dónde vive –respondió apenada la rubia. Luego recordó quien si sabía dónde vivía, lo malo era que no tenía auto pero si licencia, al menos podría usar el auto del peli-naranja.

-Rukia tú lo llevarás –exclamo Rangiku con una sonrisa, apuntando con el dedo índice a su amiga. La aludida rápidamente se reusó, no quería lidiar con la zanahoria, ya que si en su estado normal era molesto, borracho era insoportable.

-¡No! ¡Que pida un taxi! ¡Qué va! –se quejó la pelinegra, se negaría rotundamente a hacerlo, ni loca.

-Claro que no, además si se va en taxi dudo que el taxista le entienda, teniendo en cuenta como habla o más bien balbucea, eso y que… ¿Y su auto? ¿Lo dejará aquí olvidado o qué? –insistió la rubia.

-¡Me lo llevo yo y caso resuelto! –se excusó.

-Claro que no, no seas tan mala, hazlo ni que te fuera a morder –se burló sentándose a reír.

Rukia gruño pero al final termino accediendo. Y así Renji y los demás se fueron quedando solo el idiota y ella en el estacionamiento. La pelinegra intento buscar con la mirada el auto de Ichigo pero no lo encontró.

-¿Dónde está tu auto? –se aventuró a preguntarle ya que bien sabía que en ese estado era difícil tener una conversación civil con alguien.

-¿Qué hip auto? Hip –y efectivamente, no se podía entablar una conversación normal, al parecer el sake había llegado hasta su cerebro.

-Olvídalo –respondió tajante comenzando a caminar por el estacionamiento buscando el auto del peli-naranjo. Estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que al fin dio con el vehículo.

-Las llaves –miro al chico quien la miraba desconcertado, ella bufo golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano- las llaves del auto –especifico con molestia.

-Ahhh hip ten hip –comenzó a hurgar en su bolsillo hasta que de ahí saco unas llaves y se las entrego. Camino hasta el BMW de un color plateado, le desactivo la alarma y se subió al vehículo, el peli-naranja hizo lo miso solo que él tomo el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Y las llaves de tu apartamento? –pregunto antes que nada, quería estar segura de que no las había perdido o algo por el estilo, y así, dejarlo en su apartamento y ella por su lado, tomara un taxi he irse al suyo para dormir en paz.

-Ehhh No hip lo sé hip las teníaaa hip en el hip bol…bolsillo hip pero ahora no…es-hip-tán –explico mostrando sus bolsillos los cuales estaban vacíos, claro aparte de la billetera.

-¿Qué? ¿Recuerdas haberlas sacado? ¿Dónde las pusiste? –insistió.

-Ehhh en mi hip ¿Bolsillo? –Respondió sarcásticamente- y no hip las he sa-hip-cado –respondió finalmente.

La pelinegra no lo podía creer, sin las llaves no podía entrar a su apartamento ¿Dónde se iba a quedar? ¿En su casa? No, no y mil veces no, no quería eso. Pero si no era ahí ¿Dónde? No podía dormir en el auto, sería demasiado cruel y ella no tenía el corazón para hacerlo.

Tras pensarlo una y otra vez por varios minutos tomo una decisión, lo llevaría a su apartamento aunque la idea no le convenciera del todo.

Sería una larga noche sin duda….

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3**

**Respondiendo Reviews :v**

**Caro: **aquí está el segundo capítulo :3 espero que sea de tu agrado, y gracias por leer w

**Jailys-sama:** créeme, yo también quiero saber okno c: jejeje aquí está el segundo cap. Espero que te guste x3

**Kimi-Sousuke:** jajaja más adelante sabrás lo que le sucede a Matsumoto, y si pobre Nell, pero más adelante no las tendrá tan mal jejeje e Ichigo cuando no será un cabezota? xD y sobre los diálogos, eres la segunda que me lo dice, y si ese es mi problema jajaja intenraré remediarlo, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, nos leemos :3

**Agradezco en grande a los han agrado a favoritos y follows a la historia, doy mil gracias a ese simple detalle xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Cualquier duda o crítica constructiva es bien recibida :3**

**Sin más me despido ¡Sayonara!**


	3. Confusión y Dudas

**Hola de nuevo, bueno la verdad no pensé que actualizaría más pronto, jejeje en fin, les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic que sigo aún sin entender cómo pueden leer las locuras de esta chica xD **

**Tengo que comentarles que en capítulo anterior olvide decir alunas cosas…gome por eso xD, no es mucho, simplemente que la canción que canta Hisagi se llama "Lluvia" de "Eddie Santiago" y que el mix que Rukia menciona se llama "Pop Danthology" de "Daniel Kim" en fin e.e.**

**LOS PERSONAJES ASÍ COMO EL ANIME PERTENECEN A KUBO SENSEI**

**Advertencia: **AU, posible OoC.

"**-xYx-"** cambio de escenario.

**¡Disfrunten!**

* * *

Caminó por los pasillos de aquel lugar mientras iba pensado en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se quedará solo una noche, no seas paranoica, se decía mentalmente la chica de cabello corto de un color negro como la noche y ojos de un color violeta intenso. Había sido difícil convencer al recepcionista en dejar que el idiota se quedara una noche, obviamente de esto nada saldría gratis, y al parecer el maldito disfruto cobrar el doble, maldito Aizen…

Luego se vengaría del castaño quien, cuando ella se iba alejando de él dirigiéndose al elevador este le sonreía de manera divertida, ¿Le parecía gracioso aprovecharse de esto para cobrar más de lo debido? Imbécil…

Siguió caminando por los pasillos mientras doblaba a diestra y siniestra tratando de encontrar el número en la puerta que le indicara que era donde se hospedaba. Luego de caminar lo que pareció un siglo ya que, su amigo el naranjita se tambaleaba de un lado a otro haciendo que fuera difícil guiarlo hasta su apartamento, y por culpa de la estupidez casi se pierde el muy idiota al doblar en una esquina de dos caminos, haciendo que se tardara diez minutos más. Lo encontró al fin, busco las llaves en su bolso para luego sacarlas y abrir la puerta.

-¿Dónde hip estamos? Hip –preguntó el peli-naranja una vez hubo entrado, miro hacia todos lados recorriendo el hogar de la pelinegra, aquello era demasiado lujoso, más bien parecía un pent-house, no, no parecía….lo era.

-En mi casa ¿Dónde más? –respondió sarcástica con un tono de molestia mientras cerraba la puerta para luego ponerle seguro. Se volteo a ver a Ichigo solo para notar que este miraba a todos lados como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Ella suspiro, no podía ser más tonto.

-Ehhh es muy hip grande y hip lujosa hip, es más grande que hip mi casa….es pequeña, sería hip perfecta hip para una enana hip comoooo túuuuu hip –dijo para luego encaminarse hacia el sofá, le costó mucho llegar a el ya que este se tambaleaba de un lado a otro costándole así poder caminar bien- cero que hip es la primera hip vez que vengooo hip –agregó para luego sentarse en el sofá.

Rukia quien ya se le podía ver una vena en la sien por el comentario anterior del chico, soltó un suspiro para luego mirarlo con los ojos entre-cerrados mientras que una gota escurría de su sien, no cabía duda de que el sake hubiera afectado el cerebro de la fresa.

-Es como la séptima vez que entras –musito molesta, si el tenerlo ahí la estaba alterando, los insultos y comentarios idiotas la estaban enfureciendo hasta el punto de querer golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente.

-Ahhhh lo había hip olvida-hip-do…jejeje –respondió para después soltar un bostezo y así, acostarse en el sofá que de por sí ya era más que cómodo.

La pelinegra lo observo por unos segundos para luego dirigirse a su habitación, una vez ahí fue al armario en busca de un pijama favorable ya que, estaba haciendo un calor de perros y lo menos que quería era soportarlo. Después de tanto buscar entre la ropa al fin encontró lo que ella creyó más que perfecto, una blusa de tirantes delgada y un short pequeño, no era su estilo pero ¡Dios! El tiempo lo requería. Al menos daba gracias al cielo por tener eso entre su ropa, ya que de no ser así, no le hubiera quedado más opción que dormir más que _"arropada"_.

Miro aquello por unos segundos para luego dejarlo sobre la cómoda que tenía al lado de su cama. Luego de eso, por alguna extraña razón sintió que algo se le olvidada, pensó por unos minutos mientras recorría su recamara ya que algo le decía que eso que olvidaba tenía que ver con algo de la habitación, tras pensarlo mucho, se golpeó con la palma de la mano en la frente cuando al fin pudo recordar.

¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan sencillo? Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo una de las almohadas que tenía y un cobertor, aunque por lo último dudaba ya que si en si hacía un calor insoportable, dudaba que aquella tela fuera útil, se encogió de hombros sin darle más importancia, lo llevaría de todos modos….

Camino por los pasillos con intenciones de llegar a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba Ichigo y así, darle la almohada y el cobertor el cual le seguía siendo de dudosa elección. Una vez hubo llegado al lugar, levanto la vista para ver a Ichigo….mala elección.

El muy idiota estaba….más bien, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el pelos de zanahoria? Lo mataría, sin duda alguna lo haría….

-¿Q-Qué carajos…? ¡¿Qué diablos e-estás haciendo estúpido?! -Grito con la cara roja tanto del enfado como de la vergüenza, era cierto que hacía calor pero no era para exagerar por amor a Kami-sama.

-Ehhhhhh? T-Tengooo hip calor ¿No es hip obvio hip? –Respondió como si nada el chico mientras la miraba con típica cara de idiota que ponía los borrachos. Rukia gruño, se estaba pasando, no volvería a dejar que bebiera si esto es lo que pasaría.

-¡P-Pero no es razón p-para que te quites l-los pantalones! –Estaba alterada, pues el pelos de zanahoria se había quitado no solo el pantalón, sino también la parte de arriba, dejándolo solo en….en… ¡Pues en bóxeres! Maldito y mil veces maldito, al día siguiente le haría pagar.

-Tengooo hip calor ¿Qué quieres hip que haga? –arqueo una ceja, pero por los efectos del alcohol más bien parecía una mueca graciosa.

Rukia no sabía si gruñir o soltarse a reír por la expresión del peli-naranja ya que le había resultado gracioso. Al final opto por lanzarle tanto la almohada como el cobertor mientras le gritaba un _"vete a dormir"_ y salía directo a su habitación.

Una vez estuvo en la protección de su recamara, soltó todo el aire que ni ella sabía que había estado conteniendo, hasta podía jurar que estaba sonrojada, pues la imagen de Ichigo en ese estado se negaba a abandonarla, siendo una tortura para ella.

Agito su cabeza tratando de olvidar el tema, aunque sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese no podría evadir los hechos, sin opción pensó que lo mejor en ese momento sería tomar una ducha fría ya que aparte del calor que hacía, lo necesitaba urgentemente. Sin más que pensar caminó hasta el baño, que justamente también agradecía al cielo de que tuviera uno es su alcoba ya que no soportaría volver a ver a su amigo en esas condiciones. Ahora agradecía en grande las ordenes de su padre sobre _"si vas a mudarte debes vivir como tal, como una Kuchiki"_ por lo que termino en ese lujoso lugar, no es que le desagradara, simplemente prefería lo sencillo ya que al parecer ella no era de gustos tan refinados, pero…todo para llevar la fiesta en paz.

Comenzó a caminar hasta el baño a paso ligero ya que aún seguía con los nervios a flor de piel, una vez ahí cerró la puerta para luego ponerle el pestillo, por las dudas….

Se volteo a modo de que la regadera quedara frente a ella, soltó un sonoro suspiro para comenzar a quitarse la ropa y así, tomar la ducha de una vez por todas, a ver si con eso, lograba deshacerse de un poco del calor que sentía. Luego de eso entro a la regadera para así tomar la relajante y fresca ducha que tanto ansiaba, tenía razón al dejar que el agua callera helada ya que se sintió bastante bien al momento que esta tuvo contacto con su piel. Tomo su tiempo en ella ya que no quería salir de ahí por más que le dijeran que lo hiciese, pero todo tiene que terminar en algún momento, tomo la toalla que se encontraba a un lado de la ducha, comenzó a secarse para luego caminar hacia la puerta del baño y abrirla, suspiro al percatarse de que Ichigo no había sido lo bastante idiota como para entrar lo que la alivio. Caminó hacia el ropero para después abrirlo y de ahí sacar ropa interior limpia.

En ese momento comenzó a sentir los parpados pesados, sentía demasiado sueño, quería recostarse en su cama y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, al parecer el haber tomado la ducha no le quitó el sueño que sentía. Tomo una bata que se encontraba al lado de ella y se la puso, había recordado que tenía que cepillarse, con pereza volvió a caminar hacia el baño. Lo siguiente lo hizo rápido ya que no quería perder más tiempo en el que lo podía estar utilizando para dormir.

Habiendo terminado eso apagó las luces de su recamara y simplemente se dejó caer en su cama, sentía tanto cansancio que lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir.

Todo lo demás solo fuel el silencio de la noche haciendo presencia en ese momento, todas las personas en ese momento dormían pacíficamente, claro no todos ya que un peli-naranja en cierto sofá no podía conciliar el sueño, pues aparte del calor no podía moverse libremente en el sofá haciendo que fuera un poco incómodo.

-Este sofá es muy hip pequeño…hip….-murmuró el chico- pues como no, si es hip de la enana….hip…-comentó mientras se levantaba, por más que intentara no podía dormir libremente en ese sofá, no había pasado más de una hora y el seguía luchando por poder dormir, pero al parecer no podía, así que por su mente (emborrachada) paso la idea de que si la casa de la enana era demasiado grande, tenía que haber al menos otra habitación ahí, sin pensarlo más comenzó a caminar en busca de la habitación dejando atrás al cobertor y la almohada, ya que si había otra habitación no veía la necesidad de llevarse aquello. Subió por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, sin duda la casa de esa malhumorada era demasiado grande, ¿Cómo podía estar ella ahí sola en un lugar tan grande como ese? Ni él mismo lo sabía, como sea, deja de pensar eso y busca la habitación, se regañó mentalmente el peli-naranjo, siguió caminando por el lugar en penumbras guiándose por el contacto de la pared, no solo la necesitaba para guiarse, también porque aún los efectos del alcohol seguían en su sistema, y como no si aproximadamente hace una hora había tomado.

Siguió caminando hasta que dejo de sentir la textura de la pared para sentir así lo que parecía una puerta, sonrío internamente, podría dormir con más comodidad ahora, sigilosamente abrió la puerta mientras asomaba la cabeza para ver si no se había equivocado entrando así a la habitación de Rukia. Pero no pudo asegurar nada ya que el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras dificultándole ver si estaba ahí su amiga.

-Hip ¿Rukia? hip….- la llamó bajito, pero al no tener respuesta supuso que estaba en la habitación correcta, entro despacio para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Caminó mientras soltaba un bostezo para luego sentarse en la orilla de la cama del lado izquierdo, se estiro un poco para luego acostarse en la comodidad de la cama.

Sí tan solo alguien le hubiera dicho a ese pobre chico que esa no era la habitación correcta….

Al día siguiente todo era como otro día común en la ciudad de Karakura, el sol comenzaba a salir y las personas trabajadoras se preparaban para otro día de trabajo, los niños se preparaban para un nuevo día de estudio y los adolescentes para otra tortura en el instituto ya que estaban en periodo de exámenes y consigo la prueba menos esperada, la menos querida, la más odiada por todos y todas….matemáticas. Sí, esa maldita materia que deja a altas horas de la noche tratando de entender un simpe ejercicio. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver las letras con eso? Según lo que aprendieron en la primaria las matemáticas solo eran números, ¿Qué hacían letras en las ecuaciones entonces? Simplemente no lo entendían, querían evitar tanto esas pruebas a tal grado que algunos fingían sentirse mal y decir que estaban enfermos como para ir a estudiar.

Algunos de los padres de estos chicos eran tan ingenuos como para notar la verdad de todo, dándoles la autorización de quedarse en cama, lo cual para cualquier chico de su edad era el mejor regalo, no hacer el maldito examen de matemáticas….

Mientras que otros padres eran más astutos y perspicaces notando lo falso que aquello sonaba en sus hijos, tomando en cuenta que ellos sabían más que nada que eran unos flojos y seguramente todo lo que querían era evitarse algún trabajo o algo por el estilo. Por otro lado los ratitas de biblioteca, nerd, cerebritos, come libros o como los quieran llamar, suspiraban con aires de grandeza y alivio al ver lo fácil que para ellos resultaba ser aquel pedazo de papel, mientras que para otros era como estar en el mismo infierno ya que sabían que si de esta no salían bien, tenía que ir a clases extras para remediar sus bajas calificaciones.

Un chico de cabellera extravagante lejano a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor comenzaba a despertar de su sueño, dejo escapar un bostezo mientras intentaba acostumbrar a sus ojos a la luz, para luego estirar su cuerpo, por alguna razón sentía que ese día había dormido mejor que nunca, sentía una calidez que le agradaba y reconfortaba. Pero la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su rostro desde un inicio desvaneció al notar que esa no era su habitación, estaba a punto de incorporarse cuando sintió un leve peso en su pecho y tórax, pudo sentir aquello como un brazo, ¿Lo estaban abrazando? O mejor dicho… ¿Alguien estaba recostado en él?

Por un momento sintió pánico, seguramente el sake no lo había dejado pensar de forma racional, por lo que seguramente hizo una estupidez en el transcurso de la noche ¿Qué había hecho? Se quejó mentalmente. Con temor giró la vista hacia quién se encontraba al lado suyo, al principio sintió un gran alivio al ver que no era una chica que no conociera, pero al mismo tiempo quería que la tierra lo tragara.

E-Era Rukia por amor a Kami-sama, ella tenía su rostro recostado en su pecho mientras que uno de sus brazos lo abrazaban de la cintura.

Por un momento intento descartar la idea de que algo hubiese sucedido la noche anterior, pero al ver que él estaba en ropa interior y Rukia se encontraba casi en el mismo estado que, de no ser por la bata que amenazaba con abrirse más de lo que ya estaba ya que, el nudo que le había hecho a un extremo para que este se mantuviera en su lugar, se notaba que había sido hecho con la gran pereza del mundo por lo que con unos cuantos movimientos más dejaría a la pelinegra en solo ropa interior. Al ver esto todas sus esperanzas de pensar que no pasó nada se fueron al caño. ¿Y como no podría pensar eso? Él estaba solo en bóxer y ella en ropa interior ¿Quién no pensaría de esa manera?

Se sonrojo como nunca al solo pensamiento de lo sucedido, maldición ¿Ahora qué haría? No era que le desagradara aquello, simplemente no quería que hubiese sucedido, no de esa mane… ¡Por Kami! ¿Ichigo acaso te estas escuchando? Pensaba una y otra vez el peli-naranja.

Con dificultad y de manera sigilosa, se deshizo del agarre de su compañera, la contemplo por unos minutos, dormida se veía tan relajada, indefensa, tenía unas grandes ganas de acaríciale la mejilla pero se contuvo, no tenía las agallas de hacer eso después de lo que se había enterado. Aún sonrojado dejo escapar un leve suspiro para luego recorrer con la mirada la habitación de la pelinegra en busca de su ropa, pero no la encontró….

Desconcertado pensó en buscarla por todos lados pero no dio con su ropa, dudoso pero mejor a que nada decidió bajar a la sala a ver si encontraba una pista de su prenda, y efectivamente, su ropa se encontraba a un lado del sofá, tirada por el suelo, se sonrojo aún más por el simple pensamiento de cómo habría terminado ahí. Agito su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, lo cual no funciono con su sonrojo.

Tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, su ropa tenía el olor a alcohol impregnado lo cual le hizo hacer una mueca de asco, miro al reloj que estaba en la pared a poca distancia de él para ver que eran las 6:35 AM, si tenía suerte iría a su apartamento, se ducharía y se pondría ropa limpia y así al menos llegar a las 7:15 o 7:30 de la mañana al trabajo.

Una vez se puso la corbata que ya era lo último que le faltaba a su traje elegante, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves del auto y verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Todo estaba ahí, las llaves de su auto, su billetera, unas cuantas monedas, pero lo que no lograba encontrar eran las llaves de su apartamento, frunció el entrecejo al buscar en el último bolsillo y enterarse de que no las tenía en ningún lado. Y tenía más que sabido que aunque buscara en cada esquina del apartamento de Rukia no las encontraría.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración, después las buscaría, iría así al trabajo aunque oliera como un viejo salido de una licorería.

Observó que en el sofá se encontraba una almohada y una sábana, no sabía qué hacía ahí aquello, pero no sería tan desconsiderado como para dejar aquel desorden tal y como estaba, es lo menos que podía hacer. Así que sin pensarlo más tomo la sábana y la doblo dejándola encima del sofá junto con la almohada. Miro aquello por unos segundos para luego soltar un leve suspiro.

Tomo su saco el cual se encontraba en la cabecera del sofá al lado derecho de este y se puso su rolex, un regalo de su padre al cumplir los 25 años, el viejo ese aún seguía con la estúpida idea de que se hiciera hombre, eso y que para su des fortunio su padre estaba consciente de los sentimientos que tenía hacia su amiga por lo que no dejaba de repetir que se confesara y como celebración se hiciera hombre para luego darle nietos, claro que dejo de fantasear cuando Ichigo le dio su merecido dejándolo tirado en el piso mientras que sus hermanas lo miraban con una gota en la sien.

Si llegara a enterarse de lo que acababa de hacer….enloquecería sin dudas.

No podía negar que a su familia le había agarrado un cariño especial a Rukia, parecía otra de la familia y eso le alegraba.

Agito levemente su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar aquello para luego dirigirse a la puerta y salir de ahí. Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a un elevador, presiono el botón que decía el número _"1"_, este se abrió a los pocos segundos, levanto la vista y vio a dos chicas jóvenes, parecían rondar los 17 o 19 años. No le dio mucha importancia y con simpleza entro, desde que el elevador se abrió había sentido las miradas de las chicas que al parecer parecían comérselo con la mirada. Pero él no le tomaba importancia a aquello ya que la única chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento era una enana de cabello azabache y ojos violetas los cuales lo volvían loco, sin duda lo que más le gustaba de Rukia eran sus ojos, el poder comunicarse con ella sin necesidad de palabras y que podía saber lo que estaba pensando con solo mirarlos, sonrío inconscientemente al pensar aquello, haciendo sin intención alguna que las chicas que estaban ahí soltaran uno que otro suspiro al verlo sonreír.

Con ese cabello extravagante más rebelde por acabarse de despertar, el pantalón de vestir negro, la camisa blanca manga larga, arremangada hasta los codos, sosteniendo su saco con su mano derecha en el hombro mientras que en su brazo se apreciaba un rolex, como no suspiraría cualquier chica si aun así se veía más que atractivo, jurarían que no importara lo que llevara siempre se miraría de la misma manera, sin mencionar la sonrisa que se mostraba en su rostro lo cual hacia que esas chicas casi se desmallaran por perder el aliento viéndolo más que encantadas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que el elevador se abrió para que luego Ichigo saliera de ahí, las chicas suspiraron decepcionadas al ver que el chico atractivo se alejaba de su vista, sin opción apretaron el botón número _"3"_, ya que por quedarse a observar por más tiempo al peli-naranja se habían pasado del lugar en donde les tocaba salir del elevador.

Ichigo camino por los pasillos observando el lugar a su alrededor, sin duda, demasiado lujoso…

Levanto la vista al estar cerca de recepción, y observó en esta que se encontraba un hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color, era alto, un mechón de cabello se asomaba por su frente, y al parecer el individuo sintió su mirada ya que este lo miro, se desconcertó al momento ya que el peli-castaño lo miraba de manera divertida, no sabía porque lo miraba de aquella manera, pero de algo estaba seguro, debió haber hecho algo para que él lo mirase de esa manera. Trato de no darle más importancia al asunto y siguió su camino hasta la salida de aquel lugar, una vez estuvo en el umbral de la salida, por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de mirar hacia atrás, lo hizo solo para darse cuenta que el peli-café levantaba la mano con pulgar arriba en aprobación, le recordó a cierto viejo loco….

Rápidamente volteo hacia el frente ¿Habría hecho algo para que aquel hombre le hiciese esa seña, y encima, lo mirase de manera divertida? ¿A caso habría montado una escenita con Rukia frente aquel sujeto? ¿Habría hecho algo indebido?

Agitó su cabeza frenéticamente, estaba nervioso y un poco sonrojado, soltó un leve suspiro para comenzar a caminar.

-¿Qué le hizo a ese chico? –Pregunto desconcertado un chico de cabellera negra y ojos verdes, y a pesar de su semblante serio y frío se podía notar lo desconcertado que estaba en ese momento al ver la actitud de aquel chico con solo haber visto a su superior.

-Ah? No lo sé, simplemente te levante el pulgar diciéndote que la pintura ya estaba enderezada y no hecha a un lado –comento rascándose el cuello mirando hacia la salida con una ceja arqueada ya que también había quedado desconcertada por la actitud del muchacho- él me volteo a ver y reaccionó así –se encogió de hombros mirando de nuevo al pelinegro de ojos verdes y semblante serio.

-No lo creo del todo. Usted lo ha visto de manera divertida, como burlándose de él. ¿A qué ha venido eso? –preguntó sereno el chico mientras lo miraba serio pero a la vez curioso por lo que fuera a responder el castaño.

-Ahhh eso. La verdad es que al verlo me acordé de que gracias a ese chico conseguí más que una simple propina –sonrió malévolamente mientras soltaba una risa de ultratumba para luego carraspear y volver a su semblante anterior, miro a su compañero quien lo seguía mirando de manera desconcertada, el castaño soltó una risita- luego te lo explicaré Ulquiorra -sonrió golpeándolo levemente en la espalda.

-No sea tan informal conmigo jefe. Llámeme Shifer, que es como le correspondería a un superior –comentó mientras lo miraba de misma manera, sería, fría, algo siniestro….

-Oh vamos, prefiero llamarte por tu nombre de pila a que ser tan formal –hizo un puchero para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja- y no me llames jefe ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo eh? –Volvió a darle leves golpes en la espalda- yo no soy tu jefe, solo un compañero de trabajo con un rango un poco más alto –respondió levantando las manos al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-Si usted lo dice…. –fue lo único que respondió el pelinegro sin ninguna pisca de sentimiento, neutral….

-Tú siempre tan directo y cortante –hizo un mohín para luego soltar un leve suspiro y decirle al chico que tenían que volver al trabajo.

Ichigo caminó por el estacionamiento en busca de su automóvil, no había muchos autos aparcados en el lugar por lo que lo encontró rápidamente. Desactivo la alarma para luego abrir la puerta y subirse, pero antes de meter un pie en el automóvil, noto algo bajo el asiento del conductor, a una esquina del asiento se podía observar lo que parecían unas llaves, rápidamente las tomo y las miro con detenimiento. Eran las llaves de su apartamento ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? Seguramente se salieron de su bolsillo al bajar la noche anterior cuando se dirigía al bar, ahora entendía porque había despertado en casa de Rukia, ella no había encontrado las llaves por lo que decidió llevarlo a su apartamento.

Pero…si hubiese encontrado las llaves ¿Aun así hubiera sucedido aquello? Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras se volvía a sonrojar levemente al recordar eso, no podía evitarlo…

Sin más subió a su auto para luego encenderlo e irse de ahí.

**-xYx-**

Una chica de cabello azabache, baja estatura y de ojos de un color violeta, se removió en la comodidad de su cama, al parecer comenzaba a despertarse de su tan amado sueño, estiró su pequeño cuerpo entre las sábanas para luego soltar un leve bostezo, se frotó los ojos tratando de acostumbrarlos a la luz del sol el cual irradiaba más que nunca por la ventana, parecía ser un buen día halla afuera. Se giró sobre su cama a modo de posar se cabeza sobre la cabecera de esta, de un momento a otro frunció el ceño al aspirar el olor impregnado de la almohada, era un olor bastante familiar, de hecho, sabía más que nada a quién pertenecía ese olor. Rápidamente se incorporó pues aquel aroma la había alterado más que nunca, pero una pregunta rondaba su cabeza y eso era más desconcertante aún.

¿Por qué su almohada olía de aquella manera? Y no sólo se trataba de la almohada ya que había tomado en manos la sábana, sólo para enterarse de que esta olía de igual forma, se tensó mientras que sus manos comenzaban a temblarle por los nervios. ¿Por qué aquello tenía el olor de Ichigo? No podía decir que se trataba de la sábana y la almohada que le había dado al peli-naranja la noche anterior, ya que si hubiese sido así, habrían dos almohadas así como sábanas pero por más que buscara la cantidad seguía siendo la misma, uno….

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, debía estar alucinando, sí, eso tenía que ser. Sin pensar más sobre el asunto se incorporó hacia el baño, se cepillo los dientes y se lavó el rostro, al menos así consiguió despertar un poco.

Regreso a su habitación y observo en la cómoda, un reloj digital que marcaban las 7:05 AM. Casi se cae en el mismo sitio en que estaba parada al ver la hora. ¿Tan tarde era? A esa hora ella ya se encontraba con Rangiku en el trabajo. No podía hacer lo que normalmente hacía en las mañanas o llegaría más tarde que de costumbre.

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el baño y se ducho lo más rápido posible ya que el jefe lo más tarde que les dejaba llegar eran a las 7:30 de la mañana, ¡Sólo faltaban 25 minutos! Tenía que apurarse en ese lapso de tiempo, no desayunaría por lo que al llegar pediría un café y unas tostadas, al menos para apaciguar el hambre.

Una vez lista, bajo a la sala de estar en busca de su bolso, en el transcurso de llegar ahí recordó que Ichigo se había quedado la noche anterior, seguramente seguía ahí el muy holgazán, lo despertaría para que no llegara tarde, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar a la sala de estar, él no estaba. Ichigo brillaba por su ausencia.

En lugar de eso, en el sofá se encontraba la sábana colocada delicadamente en este, bien doblada junto con la almohada a un lado, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante el gesto, pero luego esa sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar algo…. ¡El muy maldito se había levantado temprano! ¡Y no fue quién para despertarla! ¡Qué consideración! Pensaba una y otra vez la pelinegra con una vena asomándose por su sien.

Gruño por lo bajo para luego tomar su bolso el cual se encontraba en la mesita de noche la cual quedaba a un lado del sofá, se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su lugar para luego tomar las llaves y salir del apartamento para luego ponerle seguro.

Caminó hacia el elevador, pero antes de que ella pudiera apretar el botón que le daba la opción de ir al piso que quisiera y a esperar por el para subir, este comenzó a abrirse dejándola en media acción de apretar el botón. La pelinegra levanto la vista hacia el interior del elevador, en él se encontraba un chico alto, algo intimidante, de cabellera de un color celeste, tenía unos ojos del mismo porte solo que estos eran un poco más oscuros, un cuerpo formidable, se notaba a simple vista que hacia ejercicio. El chico la volteo a ver y pronto el ceño fruncido desapareció al ver a la chica parada ahí mirándolo.

-Ehhh Rukia ¿Cómo estás? –saludo sonriente el peli-celeste mientras hacía un ademán con la mano.

-Bien ¿Y tú Grimmjow? –preguntó con una leve sonrisa, el chico era por decirlo su vecino, no era el reggetonero no malinterpreten, ese era Omaeda. Él era quien le ayudo a tener más confianza con aquel lugar ya que cuando llegó por primera vez no conocía a nadie, era muy simpático, salían a comer siempre que podían, y con el tiempo le había agarrado un gran cariño, ya tenía 6 años de conocerlo, y en ese tiempo se hizo su mejor amigo, casi un hermano.

-Naaa, sólo volviendo de otra cita –comentó tajantemente encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Y volvió a ser otro desastre? –Inquirió curiosa con una sonrisa divertida, el peli-celeste asintió dándole la razón- ¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo? En todo el tiempo que te he conocido siempre lo haces –comento la chica mientras observaba como su compañero alzaba el brazo para evitar que el elevador se cerrara.

-Y te dije la razón por la que sigo así –la miró ladeando la cabeza mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Muy bien, solo espero que encuentres a tu chica ideal pronto –respondió con un tono infantil haciendo reír al chico. Grimmjow se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la pelinegra al elevador, para luego el salir de él y así despedirse de su amiga.

-Nos vemos pequeña –sonrió haciendo un ademán con la mano despidiéndose de ella.

Rukia hizo lo mismo con una leve sonrisa, así es como él la llamaba, la primera vez que lo hizo casi lo deja inconsciente ya que según ella se estaba burlando de su estatura, pero con el tiempo entendió que era su manera de llamarla _"cariñosamente"_.

El elevador se cerró dejando a Rukia sola en el elevador, no pudo evitar que de nuevo la pregunta de hace unos momentos volviera a su mente y así torturarla aún más.

¿Por qué su cama tenía el olor a Ichigo? Que ella supiera él no había estado ahí, estaba confundida, no sabía que pensar respecto a eso, agito su cabeza diciéndose a sí misma que era su imaginación y que olvidara el tema.

El elevador se abrió, ella aprovecho y salió a paso rápido de ahí ya que aún estaba consciente de que llegaría tarde a su trabajo si no se daba prisa. Paso al lado del recepcionista quien tenía una sonrisa socarrona dirigida a ella, maldito fuese Aizen, había olvidado el robo que sufrió ayer gracias a él.

Bufó para luego salir de ahí e irse al estacionamiento en busca de su auto, lo busco por unos segundos hasta que dio con él. Le quitó el seguro y subió a el para luego pisar el acelerador e ir al trabajo con intenciones de no llegar tan tarde.

**-xYx-**

Un chico de extravagante cabellera se encontraba en su escritorio con su rostro recostado entre sus manos, no soportaba el inmenso dolor de cabeza que sentía en ese momento, esa era la consecuencia por haber bebido la noche anterior, justo en ese momento recordó que no era la única consecuencia que había conseguido.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro de frustración… ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo la miraría a los ojos a hora? Idiota, idiota, idiota….se regañaba mentalmente el peli-naranja. Dejó de tomar su rostro con sus manos para luego ponerlas encima de su escritorio mientras golpeaba con los dedos de una de sus manos frenéticamente a este. Estaba nervioso, no sabía qué hacer.

¿Y si lo sucedido de la noche anterior traería consecuencias? Estaba seguro de que no había sido precavido ya que él no portaba a cada momento ese tipo de cosas, no era como si a cada momento fuese a hacerlo como para andar preparado. Y conociendo a la enana sabía de sobra que ella, mucho menos tendría esas cosas a la mano, pensó en calmarse y despreocuparse pensando en que Rukia tomaba aquellos antibióticos que en ese momento no recordaba cómo se llamaban, pero… ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella no lo hacía….

Soltó un gruñido ante lo anterior, había sido un idiota, un completo idiota, Rukia seguramente lo odiaría… ¿O no? Pues claro que te odia idiota, luego de hacerlo eso como no, una voz interior le dijo aquello haciéndolo sentir peor de la que ya se sentía.

Tras pensarlo por varios minutos, llego a una conclusión, no la dejaría sola en esto, debía hacerse cargo de sus actos, no importaba si ella quisiera negarle aquello, él no la escucharía y se quedaría ahí, con ella….

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que saliera de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver a la puerta de su oficina y simplemente respondió un _"pase"_ a secas. Un chico de cabellera roja, cabello largo atado a una coleta, con algunos tatuajes entro por aquella puerta, este miro al peli-naranja y a paso lento se acercó hacia él, tenía algo en sus manos, en la izquierda pudo notar un vaso de agua mientras que en la otra no sabía bien lo que era ya que debía ser lo bastante pequeño como para que una mano lograra taparlo. Sabía de ante mano lo que era aquello.

El pelirrojo deposito el vaso a un lado de Ichigo en su escritorio mientras que con la otra mano dejaba unas pastillas sobre esta.

-Te ayudará a la resaca – fue lo único que dijo mientras miraba al peli-naranja, sentían que aquello era en parte su culpa pues él había sido quién lo había provocado. Aunque no podía negar que seguía siendo gracioso.

-No tenías que hacerlo –comento sereno con su semblante un poco serio.

-Claro que sí, siento que en parte fue mi culpa –se sinceró.

-No es en parte….lo es –aclaró el chico tratando de mofarse de él. Al pelirrojo se le podía observar una vena en su sien por el comentario de su compañero.

-Trato de ser amable, ¿Y así me agradeces? –Masculló.

-Solo bromeo, no te lo tomes tan a pecho –respondió haciendo un ademán con la mano diciéndole que no diera tanta importancia a la situación. Renji suspiro para luego verlo de manera seria y un tanto curiosa.

-¿Sucede algo? Al llegar te he visto un poco tenso y en todo lo que has estado aquí has estado pensativo ¿Algo te molesta? –Pregunto preocupado cambiando el tema, y pues como no estarlo si era su amigo, aunque a veces fuera un idiota como cierta pelinegra le decía.

-No es nada –respondió de manera tajante y seca. El pelirrojo no se lo trago.

Suspiro- sabes que somos amigos, puedes contarme lo que sea tal vez yo pueda ayudarte –insistió el chico pues no le gustaba ver en ese estado a Ichigo.

-No hay nada en que puedas ayudar, además…es algo delicado –respondió tomando el vaso que se encontraba a un lado de el en mano a la vez que agarraba las pastillas que le había traído su amigo.

-Si tú lo dices…-respondió no tan convencido observando como su compañero tomaba las pastillas que le había dado. Sin más que hacer ahí, el pelirrojo salió de la oficina dejando a Ichigo de nuevo solo, con la única compañía de sus pensamientos….

**-xYx-**

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado? –Preguntó preocupada y a la vez tratando de no reírse al ver a su amiga que al parecer se miraba como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Ella no respondió, simplemente se dedicaba a recuperar el aire que había perdido por correr por el estacionamiento, subir las escaleras por que el ascensor estaba averiado, contando que tenía que estar en el cuarto piso.

-Me….quedé…dormida….-decía entre jadeos la pelinegra.

Rangiku por un momento la miro incrédula, pues de sobra sabía que su amiga siempre se aseguraba de que la alarma de su celular estuviera activa.

-¿Y la alarma de tu celular? –Pregunto desconcertada y curiosa mientras la observaba luchar por recuperar el aliento.

-Se quedó sin batería –explicó para luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire y suspirar.

-Te compadezco –se burló la chica, pero luego detuvo la risa para acercarse a Rukia y actuar como si fuese un perro buscando algo con el olfato.

-¿Q-Qué haces? –Pregunto desconcertada mirando de un lado a otro intentando seguir los pasos de su amiga.

-¡Lo sabía! –Exclamo eufórica apuntándola con el dedo índice- no era mi imaginación –comento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con los ojos brillosos.

-¿Qué cosa? –Frunció el ceño mirándola de manera desconcertada, no entendía porque Rangiku actuaba de esa manera.

-Tienes el olor de un chico….cerca de tu cuello, la mejilla diría yo –comento con una sonrisa socarrona. Rukia la miro incrédula, ¿Olía como un chico? ¿Pero cómo? No pudo evitar recordar el olor que tenía su almohada esa mañana así que no pudo evitar relacionarlo con eso, y si eso hubiese sido así tendría razones para que aquel olor siguiera en ella, dado que se había tomado una ducha a toda prisa.

-Estás alucinando –respondió secamente, no sabía cómo explicar lo de esa mañana, hasta ella estaba más que confundida por el simple hecho, no encontraba la manera de como aquello obtuvo el olor a colonia de Ichigo.

-Sí, claro. ¿No será esa la razón por la que llegas tarde? Eh? Eh? –Pregunto socarronamente golpeándola levemente con el codo.

-No presiones –fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas por las ideas alocadas de Rangiku.

Rukia comenzó a caminar por los pasillos ignorando olímpicamente a su amiga quién le exigía que dijera la verdad sobre su retraso. Pero al ver que esta la ignoraba la siguió para ver si así lograba que le dijera algo.

El transcurso del día pasó más rápido de que esperaban, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rukia ya se encontraba en su casa recostada en el sofá. Tenía una duda acerca de una cosa, miro su celular para ver que no estaba confundida, y efectivamente, era miércoles…

Normalmente los miércoles Ichigo siempre la llamaba decirle a qué lugar iba a cenar, se les había hecho ya una costumbre el hacer eso en ese día, pero por alguna extraña razón, no había recibido ni tan siquiera un mensaje del muy idiota en todo el día. Bufó frustrada mientras miraba la hora que indicaba el reloj pegado en la pared de su sala. Eran casi las ocho.

Definitivamente, algo no andaba bien, a esas horas dudaba que llamara…

**-xYx-**

Tomo grandes bocanadas de aire para calmarse, estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto de su auto, se encontraba en el estacionamiento del sitio donde ella vivía, estaba a tan solo unos metros de ella. Maldición, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿Y si ella lo odiaba? No se lo perdonaría, ¿Podría verla a la cara después de eso? Él mismo sabía que no pero aun así lo intentaría.

Sin más opción bajo de su auto para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia aquel lugar, no sabía cómo afrontar lo que venía pero de todos modos lo haría.

Entro al lugar y se volvió a encontrar con el castaño de la mañana, seguía sonriendo de la misma manera, ¿Acaso está loco? Lo ignoro para luego dirigirse hacia el elevador, presionó el botón correspondiente al piso en que vivía Rukia para que luego de unos segundos este se abriera, al mirar al interior notó a las mismas chicas que estaban ahí en la mañana, ellas al verlo se sonrojaron y salieron de ahí a paso rápido. Sin duda las chicas acertaron al decir que ese chico de extravagante cabellera se miraba bien con cualquier cosa puesta, vestía unos jeans levis y un jersey de color blanco, sin mencionar su cabello el cual caía hacia el frente, dando a entender que acababa de ducharse. Entro al elevador como si nada, y una vez dentro este se cerró.

Espero por unos minutos hasta que el elevador se abrió para luego salir e ir con Rukia. Caminó por los pasillos hasta que encontró el apartamento de la pelinegra, alzo la mano decidiéndose si tocar o no, hasta que al final, tomo el valor y toco tres veces. No espero mucho ya que casi al instante la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Rukia un poco desconcertada y asombrada, al parecer no esperaba verlo ahí.

Ichigo la observó detenidamente, tenía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa blanca, arremangada un poco ya que era de manga larga, los dos primeros botones de su blusa estaban sueltos, no mostraba mucho pero era suficiente para dejar a la imaginación, tenía el cabello recogido y por amor a Kami-sama, se miraba bien, bueno, no importa que se ponga siempre lo será, pensaba el peli-naranja el cual reprimió esos pensamientos o terminaría lanzándosele encima. Se sonrojo un poco por lo último volteando la cabeza para que ella no notara su leve sonrojo.

-¿Ichigo? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió confundida mientras lo miraba extrañado.

¿Por qué no me grita, me patea o algo por el estilo? ¿A caso no está enojada? Se preguntaba el peli-naranjo en su mente.

-Rukia…-suspiro tomando un semblante serio lo cual desconcertó aún más a su compañera- tenemos que hablar…-terminó diciendo cruzándose de brazos sin quitar su semblante serio.

Sería una larga charla sin duda….

* * *

**Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado, agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer estas locuras mías xD.**

**Respondiendo Reviews :v**

**Jessiepersona92:** Aquí está el tercer capítulo jejeje espero que haya sido de tu agrado :3 gracias por leer xD.

**Yocel:** pienso lo mismo jajaja gracias enserio por leer x3 espero que te haya gustado este cap. e.e

**Kurara Matsumoto:** no sabes cuánto me alegra que te guste la historia :33 y aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que te haya gustado x3.

**Jailys-sama:** jajaja no, desde el principio decidí que solo la fresa tomaría :3.

**Gracias por los reviews xD me levantan el ánimo de seguir la historia jejeje, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo Ichigo andará un poco de mal pensado 7u7….ok c:**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo xD, no sé porque siento que el capítulo no me convence pero aun así lo publicaré :v**

**En fin, sin más me despido ¡Sayonara! **


	4. Aclaraciones ¿O no?

**Quiero disculparme por la pequeña demora xD pero es que entre tiempo, estudios y sobre todo…falta de inspiración u.u me cuesta jeje si por mi fuera, actualizaría cada dos días.**

**Pero bueno, aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de este fic. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, agregan a favoritos o follows, agradezco en grande a ese simple detalle xD en fin.**

**Advertencia:** AU, posible OoC.

"**-xYx-"** Cambio de escenario.

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_-¿Ichigo? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió confundida mientras lo miraba extrañado._

_¿Por qué no me grita, me patea o algo por el estilo? ¿A caso no está enojada? Se preguntaba el peli-naranjo en su mente._

_-Rukia…-suspiro tomando un semblante serio lo cual desconcertó aún más a su compañera- tenemos que hablar…-terminó diciendo cruzándose de brazos sin quitar su semblante serio._

_Sería una larga charla sin duda…. _

* * *

Rukia aún no entendía el por qué Ichigo estaba ahí. Lo había invitado a pasar y ahora él se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala, ella estaba a un lado, de pie mirándolo esperando que él comenzara la conversación, pero el muy tonto nunca lo hacía. Por alguna razón el ambiente lo sentía tenso e incómodo, seguramente algo le molestaba, y quizás, eso tenía que ver del porqué quería hablar con ella. Suspiro luego de un rato al ver que el chico nunca se animaba a hablar, ni modo, tendría que tomar la iniciativa.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –Preguntó con una ceja arqueada mientras lo miraba serenamente. No sabía que le sucedía pues por el movimiento errático de sus dedos supuso que estaba nervioso.

El chico soltó un sonoro suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para su compañera quién lo miro más confundida aún.

-Dime Rukia…anoche…eh…etto…-no sabía cómo hacer aquella pregunta. Luego de un rato de estar pensando en cómo preguntar, carraspeo- anoche…. ¿Pasó algo anoche? –Soltó de repente. Rukia quien aún estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, se desconcertó aún más, si es que era posible, por la pregunta de su amigo. ¿A qué se refería? No comprendía nada en absoluto, nada…

-¿A qué te refieres? –Repitió lo mismo que se había preguntado. Él la miro de reojo por unos segundos para luego volver su vista al frente.

-Me refiero a anoche. ¿Pasó algo que debería saber? –Cuestionó más calmado pero nervioso aún.

Rukia posó una mano en su mentón pensando en algo relevante a lo que decía el peli-naraja, aparte de emborracharse, actuar más idiota de lo normal y que se hubiera quitando los pantalones en frente de ella, no había pasado algo….esperen ¿A caso estará preguntando sobre eso?

-Bueno, aparte de que te hayas quitado no solo los pantalones, no ocurrió nada más –respondió tratando de no reírse pues diciéndolo de esa manera sonaba gracioso.

-¿Q-Qué? –Respondió alterado y sonrojándose levemente. Tenía que estar de broma si sus sospechas resultaban ser las correctas.

-Pero no te preocupes, entiendo que en ese momento no eras consiente de lo que hacías, eso y que de seguro no soportabas más el calor –comentó recordando que la noche anterior el calor había sido peor que nunca. El clima al parecer estaba un poco bipolar ya que recordó que al llegar al bar hacía un poco de frío.

Ichigo se sonrojó aún más por la respuesta de la pelinegra, trato de esconder su rostro volteando a ver a otro lado para que ella no lo notara.

-Perdona por….lo que te he hecho pasar –respondió abochornado.

-Eh? –exclamó desconcertada ya que esa no era una actitud normal en el chico.

-Lamento si ayer te cause molestias –se sinceró, aunque de antemano sabía que eso no era suficiente.

Rukia lo miro curiosa y a la vez pensativa. ¿Se estará refiriendo sobre haberse tomado la molestia de traerlo aquí cuando estaba sumamente borracho? Se preguntó mentalmente la pelinegra, lo cual pensó que eso debía ser.

-Ya veo…-murmuró para luego suspirar- pero…no entiendo porque te disculpas –respondió mirándolo de manera curiosa.

-Eh? ¿No estás enojada? –Preguntó mirándola desconcertado, pues esperaba que fuera más que obvio que así fuera.

-¿Debería estarlo? –Estaba confundida. ¿Cómo podía enojarse por llevarlo en su auto y dejar que durmiera en su casa? No lo entendía- no es la primera vez que pasa, pero aun así no me molesta –se sinceró.

Ichigo al escuchar aquello casi le da un paro cardíaco ¿No era la primera vez? Pues claro, había olvidado que era como la quinta vez que caía en ese estado (cortesía de Renji como era de esperar) entonces significaba que….no puede ser.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Preguntó un poco molesto. No le había gustado que Rukia no le dijera eso, y es que Dios, no sabía que era capaz de hacer eso en esas condiciones.

-¿Qué te lo dijera? Pensé que no tendría nada de importante que lo hiciera- sin duda su compañero estaba actuando más raro de lo normal.

Por alguna razón al peli-naranja le dolieron aquellas palabras ¿No era importante? Esa respuesta solo le quedaba más en claro que ella nunca lo miraría de esa manera. Pero aun así se mantuvo fuerte para luego responderle.

-Claro que si tenía importancia, bueno, para mí….-murmuró lo último en un tono triste.

Rukia lo miro incrédula, como si su amigo de hace 5 años, quién estaba frente a ella, no fuera el mismo.

-¿Era tan importante que te dijera cuando me toca llevarte en el auto hasta tu casa? –Preguntó confundida.

-¿Qué?

-Porque si es así, lo haré –respondió sin salir de su asombro ¿Cómo podía importarle cosas tan triviales?

-¿Llevarme en auto? –Pregunto confundido, pues según él Rukia tenía que saber perfectamente de lo que le estaba diciendo. Es que por Kami, es algo que no se poder ignorar así por así, por favor.

-Sí, eso era ¿No? –Dijo mirándolo curiosa, pero al ver la expresión de Ichigo la cual decía perfectamente que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, decidió aventurarse a preguntar- si no era eso…. ¿De qué me hablabas? –Arqueo una ceja esperando su respuesta.

El peli-naranja respingó, titubeaba, no sabía cómo preguntarle algo así, era vergonzoso, para él. Pues como no si él era puro, hasta hace unas horas –Pensó.

-Me refiero a sí….eh…mmm…. ¿Pasó algo anoche entre…ehh…n-no…so…?-no pudo formular la pregunta así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue señalarla a ella y luego a él.

-¿Te refieres a…? -Hizo lo mismo que su compañero. Él asintió en respuesta dándole a entender que era correcto. La pelinegra rápidamente capto lo que su amigo quería decirle, se sonrojo como nunca y alterada grito- ¡NO! ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué demonios piensas eso?! –Estaba tano molesta como avergonzada ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza la zanahoria? Se preguntaba una y otra vez en su mente la chica.

-¡Pero tampoco es para que me grites! –Respondió en el mismo tono alterado de su compañera, solo que a comparación de ella, él si parecía tener control sobre su sonrojo pues se le notaba levemente.

-¡¿Quién está gritando?! – Lo retó mirándolo fulmínate pero aún sonrojada. Esto para el peli-naranja fue una completa tortura, pues aun así se miraba linda.

-¡Pues tú! –Le siguió el juego de miradas tratando de ocultar el efecto que tenía ella sobre él. Rukia solo gruño para luego apartar rápidamente la mirada, pues los ojos de Ichigo eran tan intensos que hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera con solo mirarla a los suyos.

La pelinegra respiro hondo tratando de calmarse para luego dejar escapar el aire contenido.

-Entonces…. -comenzó a hablar en un tono más calmado- ¿Me estas preguntando si algo paso anoche….e-entre n-nosotros…? –Preguntó nerviosa aun sonrojada mirando de reojo a su compañero quien asintió en respuesta. Ella suspiro- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? –Se atrevió a mirarlo desconcertada.

-En la mañana desperté junto a ti en tú cama, y los dos estábamos….en ropa interior… ¡Claro que a ti te cubría la bata! –Dijo lo último rápidamente con la cara totalmente roja, solamente esperaba no recibir un golpe de parte de ella tachándolo de pervertido- y bueno ¿Quién no pensaría de esa manera? –Comento más calmado mirando hacia otro lado por la vergüenza que sentía.

Rukia posó una mano en su mentón, parecía pensativa, analizando lo que le había dicho su compañero.

-Así que eso explica el olor a colonia en la almohada….-murmuró bajito por lo que para su suerte Ichigo no escuchó.

-¿Qué cosa? –Inquirió desconcertado. Esperaba gritos, patadas, acusaciones, pero no eso, lo tomo muy bien para ser real.

-Eh? Nada olvídalo –respondió haciendo un ademán con la mano- no pasó nada si es lo que quieres saber –comento mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-¿Segura? ¿No me estas mintiendo? –Insistió dudoso, no es que desconfiara de ella, pero cuando se tratan de esos temas es difícil no ser escéptico.

-¿Por qué lo haría? –Lo miro confundida sin quitar su ceño fruncido.

-No sé, quizás para ocultar la consecuencia de todo eso, supongo….-respondió rascándose en cuello nerviosamente mientras sonreía de la misma manera.

-¿Consecuencia de…? –Repitió lo mismo que su amigo confundida para luego abrir los ojos como platos. Enserio no estará pensando en eso… ¿O sí?...- ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza Kurosaki?! ¡¿A caso te estas escuchando?! –Grito con enojo y vergüenza.

El peli-naranja por un momento sintió que estaba frente a cierto pelinegro padre de la enana, ya que el tono molesto y el que lo haya llamado por su apellido le daba a entender aquello. Ese hombre era de temer….

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que piense eh? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos mirándole interrogante.

-No lo sé –respondió revolviéndose los cabellos en desesperación- ¿A caso no te pusiste a pensar en que si hubiésemos hecho algo anoche, no tendríamos nada cubriéndonos a excepción de la sábana? –Lo miró con la cara roja y puño en alto, tenía la tentación de darle un golpe, pero reprimió esos deseos para otro rato.

Ichigo dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, pero fue muy suave ya que la pelinegra no lo escuchó, no iba a negar que aquello sonaba demasiado bien ¡Maldición! ¡¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto un pervertido?! No se le ocurrió más que culpar a cierta cabra loca sobre sus pensamientos indebidos.

-Quién sabe, puede que por el frío decidiéramos ponernos aunque sea la ropa interior –explicó jugando con sus dedos mirando hacia otro lado, pues hablar de eso no era como si se le calmaran las neuronas.

-¿Frío? ¡¿Frío?! ¡Hacía calor imbécil! –Gritó furiosa, era cierto que su amigo era idiota pero esto superaba los límites.

-¡Entonces por alguna otra razón terminamos así! –Dijo entre dientes en un tono entre desesperado y avergonzado.

Rukia soltó un bufido, a veces quisiera molerlo a golpes, a ver si así se le quitaba lo testarudo, pensaba una y otra vez la pelinegra. Suspiro luego de un rato en pensar una y la mil formas de estrangular a su compañero.

-No pasó nada y punto. Que te quede claro –amenazó cortante apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

-Bien, bien, te creeré –levanto sus dos manos en señal de haberse rendido a la vez que dejaba escapar un sonoro suspiro, aunque algo dentro de él no lo creía del todo, ya que guardaba una mínima esperanza de que aquello si hubiese sucedido. Debía confesar que cuando pensó eso al principio se asustó, pues era repentino y había sido a causa de una estupidez, pero luego no le tomó importancia ya que aquello de algún modo lo alegro, nunca lo admitiría…no aún.

-Bien….-dijo recuperando la postura y dejando escapar el aire que tenía contenido, miró de nuevo a su amigo para luego preguntarle- ¿Sólo era eso de lo que querías hablarme? –comentó ya más calmada cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno…sí –respondió tallándose el cuello.

La pelinegra miró hacia un lado donde se encontraba su reloj y notó que ya eran más de las nueve de la noche, no podía ser, habían estado ahí por más de una hora. Rápidamente volteo a ver al peli-naranja y literalmente lo corrió diciéndole que si se hacía más noche no querría despertarse al día siguiente para trabajar, claramente esa no era la verdad, ya que el tenerlo cerca de ella la ponía nerviosa y tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento se le fuera a escapar una incoherencia. Obviamente Ichigo le reclamó diciéndole que no lo empujara mientras la llamaba enana, ganándose así una patada en el abdomen y un adiós con una sonrisa triunfante, para luego ver como la puerta se cerraba.

-Maldita….-jadeo adolorido mientras posicionaba sus brazos en su abdomen, como si eso fuese a calmar el inmenso dolor que sentía en ese momento, se quejó mentalmente el peli-naranja, tenía que reconocerlo, Rukia pegaba golpes que te dejan doliendo hasta el alma, en pocas palabras, pegaba como hombre.

**-xYx-**

En un hospital, famoso por ser el más grande de Karakura, en una cafetería dentro de ella para ser más exactos. Se encontraba una chica rubia de exuberante delantera frente a una chica de cabellera negra y corta. La rubia tenía una expresión de sorpresa a la vez que una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que su compañera ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Entonces…. ¿Enserio lo corriste? Eso fue lo más infantil que he escuchado –comento la rubia mirando a su amiga con reproche. Esta rápidamente levanto la vista mirándola incrédula y a la vez desconcertada.

-¿De todo lo que te dije, a lo único que le pusiste atención fue cuando lo corrí? Y no lo corrí, simplemente le dije que se le haría noche –respondió cruzándose de brazos en un tono infantil.

Su amiga reprimió una risita para luego suspirar.

-Sí, escuche todo amargada –musito en un tono de sorna mientras la miraba burlona- y a eso se le llama correr a alguien, no pongas excusas -la apuntó con el dedo índice sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Rukia rodo los ojos mientras soltaba un bufido. Matsumoto negó con la cabeza levemente mientras sonreía, nunca cambiaría…- la verdad no sé qué decir –soltó una risita.

-¿Quién lo diría? ¡Rangiku no sabe que decir! –Fingió sorpresa apuntándola como si fuese la cosa más rara en la tierra- es un milagro ya que siempre tienes alguna idiotez que comentar –dijo seria tomando su jugo de naranja y beber de él.

-Ash –exclamo entre-cerrando los ojos mientras hacía un mohín y miraba de manera fulminante a su amiga quien como se esperaba no se inmutó- en fin, yo que tú le hubiese seguido la corriente –sonrió al ver a su amiga ahogarse con el jugo al momento de escucharla.

La pelinegra tosió a la vez que intentaba recuperar un poco de aire.

-¿Qué…demonios…te pasa? –Pregunto mientras tosía y la miraba de manera asesina. Matsumoto pudo notar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sonrío aún más.

-Solo digo que hubieses aprovechado la oportunidad –dijo apoyando su rostro en su mano.

-Tampoco le voy a mentir –respondió mientras una gota al estilo anime escurría de su cabeza.

Matsumoto no pudo contener más la risa que había estado aguantando desde hace un rato y sin más, se rompió en carcajadas. Su compañera se desconcertó por la repentina acción de su amiga.

-No puedo evitarlo –dijo entre risas al ver la cara de confusión que ponía su amiga- no puedo creer que hayas dormido con él y tu ni cuenta te hayas dado –explicó mientras se posaba sus manos en su abdomen ya que por las tremendas carcajadas, comenzaba a sentir dolor- y lo peor del caso…. ¡En ropa interior! Jajaja –exclamó mientras golpeaba la mesa con una de sus manos sin mucha fuerza- e-eso es ser demasiado d-despistada –dijo mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus brazos tratando de calmarse.

-Está bien, pero cálmate –masculló bajito- estas llamando la atención –murmuro mirando a todos lados mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa.

Rangiku tomo una gran bocanada de aire para luego suspirar y calmarse.

-Y sabiendo como es Ichigo de testarudo, dudo que te haya creído –dijo tratando de no reírse.

-Lo golpearé si vuelve a mencionarlo….idiota –murmuró lo último mientras bebía de su jugo de naranja.

Matsumoto iba a mencionar algo pero en ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro, sudó frío pues de ante mano sabía de quién se trataba ya que el aura maligna que desprendía este era tal que hasta ella la pudo sentir, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía, por esa razón la sintió tan familiar y supo saber quién era él que tenía una mano en su hombro. Lentamente y con temor volteo la mirada hacia atrás para poder verlo de frente, rápidamente palideció. Unos ojos de un color turquesa la miraban de manera fulminante mientras que su entre cejo estaba más fruncido de lo normal.

-Matsumoto….-la llamo lentamente en un tono severo.

-¿S-Sí?...-Respondió nerviosa y con temor. El rostro del chico se ensombreció haciendo que Rangiku tragara duro y rezara por su vida.

-Vuelve al trabajo inmediatamente –ordeno enfurecido. La rubia como si de un recorte se tratase, se levantó de su asiento para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo lejos del chico albino.

Toshiro comenzó a abrirse paso por el mismo camino que había tomado Matsumoto, solo que a diferencia de ella, él iba echando humo por la cabeza del enfado.

Rukia quien hasta el momento se encontraba terminándose su jugo, miro con indiferencia la escena, pues siempre era lo mismo y ella ya se había acostumbrado a presenciarlo, era como…un hábito de todos los días. Soltó un suspiro para luego levantarse con botella del refresco en mano, la cual ya estaba vacía, para luego acercarse a un cesto de basura y depositarlo dentro de este. Se quedó ahí de pie mientras pensaba una y otra vez su situación, por alguna razón, presentía que el peli-naranja le volvería a insistir sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero tan rápido como vino ese pensamiento a su cabeza lo reprimió convenciéndose así misma que eso era imposible.

No lo pensó dos veces y a paso rápido se alejó del lugar, intentaría distraerse con el trabajo, tal vez así lograba calmarse y aclarar su mente.

**-xYx-**

Un chico de cabellera roja estaba caminando junto a su mejor amigo, acababan de almorzar y ahora se dirigían a sus oficinas para seguir con su trabajo. El pelirrojo vio de reojo a su compañero y noto que este estaba pensativo, de hecho, todo el día lo había visto en el mismo estado, le pareció extraño pues el día anterior sabía de ante mano que algo le molestaba.

-¿Sucede algo? –Inquirió mirándolo de reojo. El peli-naranja no respondió al instante hasta luego de unos segundos

-¿Conoces un buen restaurante elegante? –Respondió con otra pregunta, un poco repentina para su compañero quien lo vio entre sorprendido y confundido, no podía decir con exactitud a qué venía la pregunta pues sabía más que nada que Ichigo no iba a lugares así.

-Mmmm…. El Gotei 13 abrió hace dos semanas –comento mientras ponía una mano en su mentón- es muy elegante y he oído hablar muy bien de él, la atención es muy buena al igual que la comida, además tienen entretenimiento…. ¿Por qué? –Miró a su amigo curioso.

-Te lo contaré, pero guarda el secreto ¿Sí? –Dijo con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo asintió carcomido por el gusano de la curiosidad, pues pocas veces miraba a su amigo sonreír de esa manera, por lo que supuso que algo no andaba bien, o simplemente estaría por escuchar algo interesante. Así que como todo el curioso que es, se acercó más al peli-naranja para poder así _"escucharlo mejor"_\- este fin de semana yo….-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien lo interrumpió, llamándolo desde la lejanía.

-¡Itzigo! –Gritó una voz femenina a unos escasos metros de distancia. El peli-naranja gruño, era como la tercera vez que lo buscaba en el día ¡Esa mujer era desesperante!

-Hola Nell –saludó a secas, lo hizo más por cortesía que por otra cosa, el buen humor que tenía hace un rato se había esfumado, convirtiéndose en un deseo de ir a cualquier lugar donde no estuviera esa chica de cabellera verde.

-Dime Itzigo ¿Piensas invitarme a comer? Eh? –Pregunto curiosa mientras sonreía de manera socarrona. Ichigo la miro desconcertado ¿Él, qué?

-Espera…. ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? –Pregunto confundido mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Bueno los escuche hablar sobre el nuevo restaurante que se ha inaugurado cerca de Soul Society –sonrió aún más- así que ¿Al fin me darás una oportunidad? –Lo miró con ojos brillosos.

El peli-naranja trataba de no reírse ya que eso sería una grosería, y él no era de esos tipos. ¿Nell tenía que haber perdido la cabeza no? Eso debía ser seguramente….

-No iré contigo si es lo que piensas –respondió tajante tratando de mantener la seriedad ya que por dentro se moría de la risa.

-¿Entonces con quién? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Con alguien más. Obvio –respondió con simpleza.

Ella lo miró pensativa, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia cierto chico de cabellera roja quien se encontraba a un lado del peli-naranja.

-¿Irás con Renji? -Apuntó al aludido para luego ver al peli-naranja quien negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que era incorrecto- ¿Con Kaien? –Pregunto mirándolo expectante, a esas alturas, la chica peli-verde ya conocía a casi la mayoría de los amigos del peli-naranja.

-No se trata de un chico –sonrió levemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Nell quién hasta el momento estaba sonriendo, frunció el ceño al escuchar la respuesta del chico, su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.

-¿Con…una chica? –Pregunto tímidamente y temerosa de que fuese correcto.

-Se podría decir –sonrió aún más.

Renji solo se limitaba a ver y escuchar en silencio, no podía negar que por dentro también se moría de la risa, eso y que también estaba disfrutando ver la reacción de la peli-verde cuando su compañero le comento que saldría con una chica, que no fuese ella. Sentiría pena por la chica pero…. ¡Kami! Ya era tiempo de que le dejara bien en claro que él nunca la miraría de esa manera.

-¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? –Inquirió un poco molesta, no podía negar que estaba celosa, que Ichigo fuera a comer con una chica era nuevo.

-Lo dudo –fue la simple respuesta del peli-naranja- ahora si me disculpas, tengo que volver al trabajo –dijo en un tono entre serio y burlón. Se dio media vuelta para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a su oficina mientras Renji lo seguía.

La peli-verde soltó un bufido molesta, convenciéndose a sí misma que no dejaría que ninguna chica, le robara al peli-naranja. A lo lejos observo como Ichigo desaparecía entre los pasillos para luego, ella irse por su camino.

-No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso –comento el pelirrojo soltando una leve risa- quizás, así deje de molestarte ¿No crees? –Miro a su compañero con una sonrisa divertida, pues la cara que había puesto cierta peli-verde al escuchar aquello le causo mucha gracia.

-No lo creo, es muy obstinada. Pero…. ¿Quién sabe? –Sonrió de igual manera a su amigo.

-Lo que no puedo creer es que le hayas dicho que saldrías con una chica, cuando todos saben que no es cierto –comenzó a carcajearse mientras señalaba con un dedo a su amigo a la vez que posicionaba una mano en su abdomen- eso fue una broma de mal gusto –siguió riendo, solo que esta vez con más intensidad.

Ichigo lo miro serio, como queriendo matarlo con mirada, quería golpearlo como no tenía idea. Pero rápidamente alejo esos pensamientos, no era el hecho de que era su amigo, aun así quería golpearlo, simplemente que no estaban en un lugar adecuado, y no quería que le llamaran la atención por algo tan banal, eso y que sabía de ante mano que si lo hacía, no serviría de nada al fin y al cabo.

El ojimiel miró a su amigo con los ojos entre-cerrados, tanto de la furia como incrédulo, su amigo se encontraba que no podía respirar a causa de la risa, Ichigo rodo los ojos para luego suspirar.

-¿Y quién dijo que no era verdad? –Pregunto. Sonrió al ver a su amigo pelirrojo parar de reír abruptamente para luego mirarlo como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, tanto así que rápidamente se irguió recuperando la postura para luego suspirar y relajarse.

-¿Entonces en realidad saldrás con una chica? –Lo miró confundido. Nunca se esperó eso, por favor, estaba hablando de Kurosaki Ichigo, era imposible.

-Nooo, sólo me quedaré viendo Bob Esponja en la televisión por todo el fin de semana ¿Qué creías? –Nótese el sarcasmo- pues claro idiota, tampoco soy de los que no intentan –contesto molesto.

-¿Y con quién? –Pregunto curioso. Aunque algo dentro de sí le decía saber quién era.

-¿Quién más sería? –Arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía.

Renji permaneció pensativo por unos segundos hasta que como si de un flash se tratase, lo recordó.

-Ohhh ya entiendo –miro a su compañero con una sonrisa- intentaras dejar las cosas en claro ¿No? –Lo miro burlón.

No había de ser un genio como para saber las intenciones del peli-naranja, estaba claro desde un inicio.

-No lo intentaré…..Lo haré –respondió decidido- ya he guardado este sentimiento lo bastante como para seguir manteniéndolo oculto, no importa lo que suceda después de eso, se lo diré de todos modos, no me importan las consecuencias. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar –explicó con firmeza, en sus ojos se podía observar claramente que nada o nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Renji lo miró sorprendido, pero luego, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al fin todo quedaría claro.

-Tarde o temprano tendría que decir esto, pero en fin…. ¡Ya era hora! –Exclamo eufórico mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja- te aseguro que todo saldrá bien –levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Si tú lo dices….-fue lo único que dijo mientras sonreía levemente.

Eso esperaba más que nada….

**-xYx-**

Una chica pelinegra estaba recostada en un sofá mirando hacia el techo, trataba de concentrarse en la textura de este para así, perder tiempo o lo que sea con tal de no aburrirse. Ya habían pasado tres días desde aquello, y tenía que admitir que sentía alivio al no ver insistencia alguna de cierto chico sobre el tema, es lo que menos esperaba en ese momento.

Aún lado de ella, en otro sofá para ser más específicos, se encontraba una chica rubia de delantera exuberante, estaba viendo la televisión, estaba tan concentrada viendo esa caricatura tan infantil, ok no era tan infantil, que estaban transmitiendo en ese canal que solo se encargaba de transmitir ese tipo de series.

Su amiga tenía los ojos bien abiertos con intenciones de no perderse ninguna escena de aquella serie _"infantil"_.

-Deja de ver eso y haz algo productivo mejor –la regaño mientras la observaba con los ojos entre-cerrados- Deja de ver High School no sé qué, pervertida –se quejó con molestia.

-Pero es la nueva temporada, y se llama High School DXD Born –la corrigió- no es mi culpa que lo estén transmitiendo en el horario de Free! Cuando yo, lo único que quería ver, eran chicos con el torso desnudo –hizo un puchero mirándola, para luego volver a mirar el televisor.

-Sí claro pervertida –comento sarcástica.

-Ja, mira quien lo dice señorita _"Tengo la trilogía de 50 som….-_pero fue interrumpida antes de terminar la frase.

-Te atreves a decirlo y yo me aseguro de incinerar todos tus mangas pervertidos así como tus discos, músicas y todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo anime pervertido en el que vives-amenazó con puño en alto mientras se levantaba un poco del sofá donde reposaba con anterioridad.

Rangiku rápidamente asintió con la cabeza, no podría en riesgo su mina de oro. Rukia suspiro para luego volver a recostarse en la comodidad del sofá. Ella estaba en casa de Rangiku, siempre quedaba con ir a su casa los domingos, eran cerca de las once de la mañana.

De un momento a otro sintió la boca reseca, tenía sed. Se volteo hacía su amiga para preguntarle si había algo en la nevera que pudiera beber.

-Claro, sírvete, es tu casa –respondió con simpleza sin despegar la vista de la TV. Rukia soltó un bufido por lo bajo.

Sin más opción se levantó del sofá en dirección a la cocina, se dirigió hasta la nevera con intenciones de abrirla, pero su mano quedo a medio camino de la acción ya que había notado que en esta, había unas cuantas fotografías, algunas pegadas, otras sostenidas por la ayuda de un imán.

Las observó detenidamente, posó su vista en una. En ella estaban Matsumoto y Gin, estaban de pie, Gin la abrazaba con su brazo derecho mientras que el otro, estaba dentro de su bolsillo, Rangiku hacia la misma acción, solo que ella levantaba su mano libre mientras hacía una señal de victoria, los dos sonreían con alegría.

La pelinegra rápidamente pudo reconocer la fecha en que había sido tomada, y debía admitir que había sido hace mucho, no tanto pero si algo. Recordó que ese mismo día, hace 5 años para ser exactos, había ido con sus amigos al parque de diversiones. Justo ese día, cuando Renji se apareció, notó que no iba solo, había llevado a un amigo.

**Flashback**

**El pelirrojo saludo a sus amigo para luego comentarles que tenía a alguien que presentarles, Rukia miro al chico, lo primero que notó fue su cabello, inusual y extraño, luego su altura, casi del tamaño de su amigo, sí, todos eran altos y ella tenía que ser la excepción, genial…**

**La zanahoria (como ella lo había nombrado hace unos segundos…) volteó la mirada hacía ella encontrándose con la suya, no supo la razón del porqué, sintió su cuerpo estremecer al mirarlo a los ojos, su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido y eso la había asustado, no era normal aquello. Renji presentaba a la zanahoria con una sonrisa a todos los demás, de no ser por la presencia de Gin, Rangiku se le hubiera lanzado encima y hasta se abría desmayado, ya que para ella, aquel hombre había resultado ser todo un dios griego.**

**No iba a negar que era apuesto hasta el carajo, pero tampoco era razón como irse a lanzar en sus brazos, no era ninguna loca con las hormonas alborotadas como su amiga, al menos ella tenía un poco de cordura, algo que en Matsumoto es difícil encontrar, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.**

**En todo el momento en que Renji se dedicaba a presentar a su amigo, este no le quitaba la mirada de encima, el único momento en que lo hacía era para saludar a los otros, pero siempre que terminaba con dicha acción, este volvía a mirarla. Y todo lo que quería en ese momento era que dejara de hacerlo pues, su miraba causaba reacciones extrañas en ella, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Cuando Renji le presentó al chico, supo que su nombre era Kurosaki Ichigo, este le extendió la mano mientras decía **_**"un gusto en conocerte"**_** al mismo tiempo que sonreía. Rukia ni lenta ni perezosa, le aceptó la mano que él le extendía, grave error.**

**Las reacciones que había sentido en su cuerpo a la hora de mirar aquel chico a los ojos, no había sido nada en comparación a lo que sintió tomarle la mano. Sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesarle por todo el cuerpo, rápidamente aparto la mano, y al parecer, por la reacción del peli-naranja, parecía haber tenido esa misma reacción. Por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa, estaba confundida, en toda su vida, jamás, había tenido esas reacciones, ni sentido esas sensaciones, al ver o tocar a un chico, era algo…extraño.**

**Ese día, no solo había conseguido a otro compañero y amigo, también más de un apodo de parte de este, maldito. Pero todo eso acabo cuando lo dejo retorciéndose en el piso por la tremenda patada que le había propinado en su pierna, y si a esto le sumamos el golpe en el abdomen. Todos sus amigos, simplemente se dedicaron a mirarlos con los ojos entrecerrados mientras que una gotita al estilo anime escurría de sus cabezas, los miraban de manera incrédula ¿Cómo puedes tratar a alguien con tanta familiaridad si apenas lo acabas de conocer? Es la pregunta que todos se hacían, pero no podía evitar decir que era divertido verlos pelear por algo tan trivial y sin importancia, parecían niños pequeños.**

**Luego de un rato, Rukia había decidido probar suerte en un juego el cual consistía en arrojar unos aros pequeños a unas botellas de cristal, el aro tenía que caer encima de la botella, a modo que esta quedara en la parte superior del objeto.**

**Ya había pasado seis intentos y la pelinegra no pudo tan siquiera atinarle a uno. Ichigo quién se encontraba a un lado de ella, la miraba divertido ¿Cómo era posible que en seis intentos no le haya atinado a uno? Le parecía de lo más gracioso y a la ver tierno ya que, Rukia parecía una niña pequeña con el ceño fruncido mientras renegaba por no poder darle a ninguna de las botellas y a la vez acusaba al hombre del puesto que el juego estaba arreglado. Este solo le decía que no era cierto y que se calamara, Ichigo lo observó bien, tenía un sombrero de franjas verdes y blancas, un kimono verde oscuro y un abanico cubriéndole la sonrisa maniática que ponía. A simple vista se miraba que estaba loco.**

**Antes de llegar a la tercera ronda Rukia se fue furiosa de ahí dejando aquello sin terminar, pues la promoción (Según el sombrerero loco) era de pagar siete dólares y tenía así la oportunidad de tres rondas que consistían en tres intentos cada una. Normalmente cada ronda costaba alrededor de cinco dólares, pero ese loco había hecho una excepción.**

**Ichigo miró los tres aros que estaban frente a él, no sabía si hacerlo o no.**

**-¿No vas a intentarlo? Vamos, inténtalo y dale el premio a tu novia –comentó burlón el sombrerero loco ante el silencio del chico.**

**El chico se sobresaltó, luego suspiro para calmarse, pero rápidamente fue consiente del comentario de aquel hombre y se sonrojó.**

**-¡N-No es mi novia! –Grito alterado, no sabía porque había reaccionado así, ya lo habían confundido como el novio de otras chicas y siempre respondía sereno y serio, pero esa vez le desconcertó el sentirse nervioso y avergonzado al ser confundido como el novio de esa enana malhumorada, simplemente, no lo comprendía….**

**-Ajá –respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no muy convencido.**

**Ichigo lo pasó de largo, miro aquellos aros de nuevo, suspiro para luego decirse mentalmente que luego lamentaría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomo los tres aros mientras apuntaba uno hacia las botellas, lo lanzo con precisión e irónicamente fue a caer en el blanco, se sorprendió un poco ya que no se esperaba acertar al primer intento, pero no le dio mucha importancia pues él era de los que, no tenían ni buena puntería ni de los que no. Estaba entre medio.**

**Con agilidad lanzó los dos aros que faltaban, increíblemente acertó.**

**-¡Vaya! Lo has logrado –lo alagó el sombrerero loco, este se levantó para luego caminar hasta quedar frente de él- y ahora…. ¿Qué peluche te llevarás? –Preguntó sonriente mientras hacía un ademán con la mano, mostrándole así, la variedad de animalitos de felfa.**

**Ichigo se sintió morir, no sabía que le gustaría a la enana, trató de pensar en algo que le gustaría, pero a quién quería engañar, sería difícil. Intento recordar algo que portara Rukia, tal vez así obtendría una pista, pero lo único distinto que había podido recordar fue un bolso que ella cargaba, claro que lo que lo hacía diferente era que tenía un horrible conejo deforme al frente. Ahora que lo pensaba le había visto un gancho para el cabello con ese mismo conejo ¿Le gustarán los conejo? Se preguntaba el peli-naraja, no sabía porque pero algo dentro de sí le decía que le llevara un conejo. Chasqueo los dedos al tener ya en mente el animalito de felfa perfecto, para luego buscar con la mirada un conejo, busco por unos segundos pues habían demasiados y ningún rastro de un maldito conejo, hasta que al fin lo encontró, en una esquina se encontraba bien acomodado esperando ser llevado.**

**-Ese, el conejo de la esquina –respondió el chico mientras apuntaba hacia el animalito de felfa.**

**-Oh, tienes mucha suerte –comento mientras se dirigía hacia el peluche y lo tomaba en manos- es el último conejo que me queda –dijo para luego entregárselo- suerte –musitó burlonamente.**

**Ichigo se le quedó viendo raro para luego alejarse caminando del lugar, ahora lo que faltaba era buscar a Rukia para entregarle ese maldito conejo, y para ser sinceros, no sabía porque había hecho eso, nunca había hecho algo por alguna chica. Sin duda alguna estaba actuando de manera extraña.**

**Camino buscándola con la mirada hasta que al fin la encontró, iba caminado de espaldas a él por lo que no lo vio, y a juzgar por su caminar estaba furiosa.**

**-¡Rukia! –La llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, gruño pero decidió intentarlo una vez más -¡Rukia! –de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, ni si quiera volteo a verlo- ¡RUKIA! –la llamó por última vez un poco molesto, lo estaba ignorando. **

**-¡¿Qué quieres idi…?!- Pero antes de que la chica terminara de formular la pregunta, ella sintió algo golpearle la cara, aquello se sentía muy suave y afelpado.**

**La pelinegra lo tomo a los segundos que el idiota se lo lanzó, para luego frotarse los ojos y mirar el objeto. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más mientras que en su rostro se reflejaba sorpresa. **

**-¿Cómo….?-Dejó la pregunta al aire mientras miraba al animalito de felfa.**

**-No podía desperdiciar la última ronda y que echaras el dinero a la basura –respondió rascándose el cuello mientras miraba hacia otro lado, no admitiría que era porque él se lo quiso dar. **

**-No eso. Me refiero a…. ¿Cómo supiste que quería el conejo? –Inquirió mirándola curiosa.**

**Ichigo no supo que responder a eso, lo había tomado por sorpresa, además, el decir **_**"Ah, supuse que querías el conejo ya que tienes un bolso con uno estampado al frente y un gancho para el cabello con la forma del mismo" **_**sería como decir inconscientemente que estuvo mirándola muy detalladamente. ¡No! ¡No quería eso! Así que sin más respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.**

**-No lo sé. Intuición supongo…-respondió cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía nerviosamente.**

**Si Rukia no hubiese estado mirando al conejo y prestándole menos atención a Ichigo, hubiera notado lo estúpido de aquella respuesta. Pero al parecer el peli-naranja estaba de suerte.**

**La pelinegra sonrió levemente para luego mirarlo.**

**-Gracias….Ichigo –dijo sinceramente.**

**El peli-naranja sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver la sonrisa de la enana, ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué sucedía con él?! Se preguntaba el peli-naranja mentalmente.**

**-N-No es nada…-fue lo único que logro decir.**

**-Ja…estás sonrojado –no era una pregunta, era un afirmación, lo señalaba con el dedo índice a su rostro mientras sonreía burlonamente. Maldición….**

**-Claro que no. Cállate –comenzó a caminar rápidamente lejos de ella.**

**-Fresita-kun está enojado –su burlaba la pelinegra detrás de él, maldita….**

**Pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo, Rangiku salió de la nada.**

**-Chicos, quiero una fotografía de ustedes dos –sonreía de manera divertida y socarrona. Justo antes de que ellos se negaran rotundamente, los demás hicieron su aparición, y al parecer todos tenían la misma idea de Matsumoto, genial…**

**-Vamos Ichigo, no seas niña, ni que te fuera a morder –dijo un pelinegro refiriéndose a Rukia.**

**-Exacto, además, una fotografía no mata a nadie –comento un sonriente y burlón Renji.**

**-Renji tiene razón, solo es una foto –otro chico de cabellera pelirroja, solo que más alborotada, apoyo al comentario de Renji.**

**-Ehhh una fotografía de los tortolitos –dijeron al unísono un rubio con flequillo el cual le cubría uno de sus ojos, y otro chico pelinegro con el número **_**"69"**_** tatuado en una de sus mejillas. Los dos chicos se miraron para luego decir- me debes una bebida. ¡No! ¡Tú me la debes! –Decían al unísono.**

**-Vamos, una fotografía no tiene nada de malo –comento un chico con mirada zorruna.**

**Los chicos suspiraron como no teniendo opción, y sin más se posicionaron uno cerca del otro.**

**-Por Kami Ichigo, agárrala de la cintura no seas niña –comento Matumoto divertida. **

**Ichigo la miro fulminante para luego hacer lo que le decían, dudoso y nervioso tomo de la cintura a su compañera quien tenía abrazado al conejo, acercándola así, más hacia él.**

**-Eso es….ahora sonrían y digan…-decía la rubia mientras acomodaba la cámara- ¡Wiski! –exclamó al mismo tiempo que tomaba la fotografía.**

**Tan rápido como termino de tomarla, los chicos se separaron un poco sonrojados, pero sus amigos no lo notaron ya que estos miraban hacia otro lado con la intención de ocultarlo.**

**-Ven, no fue tan malo –musitó Ranguki para luego soltar una risita.**

**-Como sea –dijeron al unísono el peli-naranja y la pelinegra.**

**Luego de eso, cada quién se marchó a su respectivo hogar. No podían negarlo….había sido divertido después de todo. **

**Fin Del Fashback**

Rukia busco con la mirada aquella fotografía, seguro y tenía suerte de encontrarla ahí, y efectivamente, ahí estaba aún lado siendo sostenida por un imán.

-No sabía que aún tenías esta fotografía –comento, aunque lo dijo más para sí, que para Rangiku.

-Es que me gustó mucho que no podía dejarla por ahí a que se perdiera –respondió con sorna sabiendo a que fotografía se refería su amiga.

-Lo que digas –respondió para luego abrir la nevera.

Busco con la mirada algún refresco, había Coca-Cola, jugo de naranja, cerveza….no era de esperarse…

Pero por laguna extraña razón tenía ganas de tomar un poco de leche, así que tomo el envase de este, el cual estaba a un lado de ella en la parte inferior, cerro la nevera y tomo un vaso del estante, vertió un poco del líquido y dejar el envase en la mesa. Tomo unos tres tragos de él, pero antes de beber más alejo rápidamente el vaso de su boca mientras ponía una cara de asco.

-¡Rangiku! –exclamó mientras intentaba no vomitar.

-¿Mmmm? –Fue lo único que obtuvo de ella.

-C-Cuando…. ¡¿Cuándo caduco esto?! –Gritó molesta mientras posicionaba una mano en su boca tratando de no vomitar.

-Eh? –Exclamó confundida, pero luego recordó- ¡No me digas que bebiste la leche! –Dijo mientras corría hasta la cocina donde se encontraba la pelinegra- oh, muy tarde jejeje –respondió nerviosa.

-Rangiku…-la pelinegra pronunció lentamente su nombre con suma molestia. La rubia sabía que quería una explicación.

-No es mi culpa. Casi no paso en casa y es raro que toque esa cosa, además Gin es intolerante a la lactosa por lo que lo evita más que nada –explicó con manos en alto.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿A caso quieres que me enferme?! –Exclamo furiosa.

-Lo siento…-lloriqueó mientras jugaba con sus dedos abochornada, parecía una niña pequeña siendo descubierta haciendo una travesura.

Rukia esfumó su enojo para luego suspirar.

-Está bien….solo espero no….-pero no logro terminar la frase ya que salió corriendo rápidamente al baño mientras exclamaba un _"¡Maldición!"._

Rangiku la siguió para confirmar sus sospechas, y efectivamente, estaba vomitando…

-Ya te enfermaste –aseguró la rubia mientras miraba a su compañera dejar ir aquella sustancia para luego levantarse y dejar que el inodoro hiciera su trabajo.

-Se siente horrible –comento desganada mientras posicionaba sus manos en su abdomen.

-Será mejor que vayas a casa y descanses ¿No crees? –dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

Rukia iba a negarse pero entre tanta insistencia de la rubia no le quedo más opción que aceptar. No fue nada agradable conducir en esas condiciones, pero gracias a Kami la distancia entre la casa de Matsumoto con la suya era de diez minutos.

Bajo del auto para luego dirigirse hacia el gran edificio, entrar y tomar el ascensor. Presionó el botón correspondiente y entro, luego de un rato este se abrió para luego salir he ir a su apartamento. Tomo las llaves y entro rápidamente para luego cerrar.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar algo en su casa, pastillas, que le disminuyesen el malestar, pero para su desgracia, no encontró nada. Sin opción se dejó caer en el sofá, aquellos malestares eran horribles, lo único que quería hacer era quedarse ahí, recostada durante lo que resta del día.

Pero no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando alguien llamó con los nudillos a su puerta. Se levantó con pereza y sin aminos del sofá para luego caminar en dirección hacia la puerta. Tomo el pomo y lentamente lo giro para luego abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver quién estaba ahí de pie frente a ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola Rukia –saludó alegre el chico lo cual la desconcertó un poco.

-¿Ichigo?

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente no sé si me quedo bien, pero en fin.**

**Respondiendo reviews :v**

**Jessiepersona92:** Jajaja eso le pasa por hacerle caso a Renji y beber, gracias por leer x3

**Kurara Matsumoto:** ¿Ichigo cuando no hará suspirar a alguien? Jajaja me alegra que la historia te guste, aquí es donde empiezan los problemas jeje ok c:

**Yocel:** Por Dios, morí de risa con tu review jajaja no lo había pensado de esa manera, y diciéndolo de esa forma suena muy gracioso jajaja no se pudo haber dicho mejor :'3

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo e.e cualquier duda o crítica constructiva es bien recibida :3**

**Sin más me despido ¡Sayonara!**


End file.
